


Mond um Mitternacht

by LucyTheCannibal



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Insanity, Love, M/M, Romance, Vampire!Kanda, Yullen, crazy love, human!Allen, insane Allen, onsided Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker, this is fucked up, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: Will be translated soon~Allen hängt nicht gerade an seinem Leben. Sein Vormund schert sich einen Dreck um ihn, solange der Junge Geld einbringt, in der Schule hat er es auch nicht leicht und sein Lebenswille wird mehr und mehr auf zu einem hypnotischen, stets gleichen Tagesablauf ohne jeglichen erkennbaren Sinn. Seine Welt dreht sich um 180 Grad, als er einem Monster begegnet, welches für ihn ein neues Leben oder einen qualvollen Tod bedeuten könnte...





	1. Hast du keine Angst?

Der Vampir war hungrig. Er durchstreifte die belebte Stadt, glitt problemlos durch die Menschenmassen und ließ seinen kalten Kobalt-Augen über die Mengen an Gesichtern schweifen. Keines dieser erfreuten, gehetzten oder betrunkenen Gesichter wirkte auch nur im Ansatz interessant.   
Er bemerkte die begehrenden Blicke von Männern und Frauen, die ihm sehnsüchtig nachsahen.  
'Uninteressant. Alle hier sind so langweilig.'  Der Vampir hatte heute Nacht kein Interesse an einem leichten, durchschnittlichen Opfer.   
Ihm war nach etwas mehr Spaß zumute.   
Er spürte, wie jemand ihn anrempelte, drehte sich um, um die Person nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig zu machen, blickte er in die großen, quecksilbernen Augen eines Jungen, welcher unschuldig zu ihm hinaufblickte.  
Die Wimpern, welche diese grandiosen Augen umrahmten, waren, wie das gewuschelte Haupthaar, schneeweiß.   
Die Haut des Jungen wirkte so weich, hatte gleichzeitig einen Hauch von Porzellan, mit leicht geröteten Wangen und einer blutroten Narbe, die das fast püppchenhafte Aussehen des Jungen noch zu unterstreichen schien  
"V-Verzeihung, Mister...", murmelte der Junge, blintzelte noch einmal unschuldig, ehe er sich umsah und weiter rannte.

Der Vampir sah dem weißhaarigen Jungen nach, welcher sich ungeschickt und hektisch durch das Gedrängel schob, bemerkte dann jedoch drei grimmige Männer, die der kleinen Schönheit zu folgen schienen. Der Vampir zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er den Menschen in eine dunkle Nebengasse folgte. 

Keine drei Minuten waren vergangen und er hörte den Jungen schreien.  
"NEIN! Bitte, lasst mich..." "Halt dein Maul, du kleine Schwuchtel! du mieses Schwein hast uns um unser ganzes Geld gebraucht, du verficktes Blag! Vielleicht kannst du ohne Zähne ja besser Schwänze lutschen, verdammter Faggot!" Einer der drei hatte den Jungen am Kragen gepackt und gegen eine Backsteinwand presste.  
"Nur weil ihr Bastarde nicht verlieren könnt...", entgegnete der Junge, woraufhin er einen Schlag in die Magengrube kassierte.   
'Mutig. Ich bin fast beeindruckt, was ein netter Dickkopf diese Bohnenstange ist...', dachte der Vampir und schmunzelte leicht.  
"Du miese kleine Ratte wagst es tatsächlich, jetzt noch einen Pieps von dir zu geben?!"   
Der Anführer war entrüstet, ballte die Hand, welche nicht den Kragen des Jungen gepackt hielt, zur erhobenen Faust um dem Jungen die Zähne auszuschlagen.   
Dieser kniff die Augen fest zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz, welcher jedoch nicht eintrat. Zum Spähen öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge, ehe er sie beide vor Erstaunen aufriss.

Ein großer, asiatischer Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haar hielt lässig die Faust seines Angreifers in die Höhe. 'Der Mann von eben...'   
Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich und der Junge sackte zu Boden, seine Augen voller Verwunderung auf den Fremden gerichtet.  
Der Blick des Neuankömmlings war genervt, fast schon ärgerlich, als er den Muskelprotz betrachtete.   
"Man muss echt ein riesiges Arschloch sein, um so eine miese Scheisse von sich geben zu können."   
Mit diesen Worten brach der Neuankömmling, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken den Arm.   
"ARGH! WAS ZUM..." was darauf folgte, war nur noch ein Gurgeln, ehe der Mann mit einem riesigen Loch im Rücken zu Boden sackte.   
Über ihm stand der Vampir, das noch verzweifelt pumpende Herz in der mit Blut überzogenen Hand haltend. Er grinste, ehe er den Muskel in seiner Hand zerquetschte und die blutige Matsche auf den Toten tropfen lies.   
Die beiden anderen Männer waren starr vor Entsetzen. "Was... bist du?!", schrie einer der beiden und wollte sich auf das Monster stürzen, welches ihm in den Solaplexus schlug. Der Mann viel geradlinig zu Boden, keuchte, und blickte voller Angst zu dem Vampir auf. Dieser sah ihn mit einem mit Ekel erfüllten Blick an, eher er mit seinem Stiefel auf das Gesicht des Menschen trat.   
"Nein... bitte, lass mich... gehen...", röchelte der Mann verzweifelt. Der Vampir gab nur ein "Tche" von sich, eher er den Kopf unter seinem Fuß zerquetschte. Das Knacken des Schädelknochens gab ihm ein Gefühl tiefer Befriedigung.   
Er wandte sich dem letzten Stück Abschaum zu, welches einfach nur mit aufgerissenen Augen da stand.   
Ehe er aus seinem Schockzustand aufwachen konnte, packte ihn der Vampir und sank seine Zähne mehrfach in den Hals seines Opfers, welches nur noch gurgelte, ehe es das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Das Monster trank den Mann leer, der Rest des Blutes benetzte den Boden, ehe es die Leiche von sich stieß und sich dem Weißhaarigen zuwandte.  
'Eigenartig... seine Augen zeigen keinerlei Furcht...' 

Der Vampir ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke, welcher ihn nur mit tellergroßen Augen anstarrte. Seine Blick wirkte beinahe bewundernd. 'Höchst interessant...' Der Vampir legte den Kopf schief. "Hast du denn keine Angst?", fragte er den Jungen. "...Nein. Nicht wirklich.", antwortete dieser. "Sollte ich Angst haben?" Der Vampir grinste.   
"Das würde jeder normale Mensch haben. Du fürchtest also nicht den Tod?"   
Der Junge wich schnell dem durchdringenden Blick des Vampirs aus.   
"Es ist nicht so, dass ich sterben will... aber es gibt auch keinen wirklichen Grund für mich, weiterzuleben...und vermissen würde mich auch keiner..." Traurig sah der Junge zu Boden. "Außerdem... du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."   
Sein Blick richtete sich fest auf die Augen des Vampirs, als er seinen lockeren Kragen etwas nach unten schon und seinen Hals freigab.  
"Du kannst mein Blut ruhig haben, wenn du willst." 

Zu sagen, dass der Vampir überrascht war, wäre eine klare Untertreibung gewesen. Er starrte den Jungen an, als wäre er ein Engel. 'Vielleicht ist er tatsächlich ein Engel...'   
Das Monster grinste, ehe es mit seinem mit Blut benetzten Finger über den Puls des Jungen fuhr. Der Atem des Jungen stockte kurz, als als die Lippen des Vampirs über seinen Hals fuhren, ihn hin und wieder küssten, an seiner zarten Haut nippten.   
"Wo wäre denn dann der Spaß, dich zu töten, hm?", hauchte der Dunkelhaarigen mit seiner betörenden Bariton-Stimme dem Jungen ins Ohr. 

Der Puls unter seinen Lippen wurde schneller, genau wie die Atmung des Jungen. Der Vampir wusste jedoch genau, dass dies wenig mit Angst zu tun hatte. Vielleicht ein wenig. 

Doch er hörte nichts von dem was die meisten Opfer zuvor gerufen hatten. 'Bitte verschon mich! Nicht meine Kinder! Lass mich gehen!' Nichts davon. Stattdessen bot dieses Kind ihm sein Blut als Dank an.   
Er küsste den Jungen noch auf die Wange, ehe er sich erhob. "Du solltest nicht allein mitten in der Nacht in solchen Vierteln herumlaufen, Moyashi. Du bist dafür noch viel zu klein." Der Junge zog eine Schnute.   
"Ich bin 18! Ich kann machen was ich will! Und mein Name ist Allen!", maulte er. Erneut war der Vampir verblüfft. Dass ein Mensch in so einer Situation so mit ihm redete... "du siehst aus als wärst du nicht älter als 15, Moyashi. Wie auch immer, pass besser auf. Ich bin nicht das einzige Monster, welches du fürchten solltest."  
Er strich dem Jungen eine der silbrig-weißen Strähnen aus dem hübschen Gesicht, ehe er aufstand und sich zum Gehen anschickte. "Warte!", rief die zarte Stimme.   
"Wie... Wie heißt du?" Der Vampir lächelte, als er den Jungen über die Schulter hinweg ansah.

"Mein Name ist Kanda. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wie uns schneller wieder, als dir lieb ist."


	2. Was habe ich Gott getan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach seiner Begegnung mit dem Vampir Kanda driften Allens Gedanken und Träume immer öfter zu dem Wesen der Nacht. Er möchte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen...

Es war schon einige Wochen her, seit ihm der mysteriöse Blutsauger das Leben gerettet hatte, doch heute Nacht sah sich Allen Walker erneut dem Monster gegenüber.   
Die Kobalt-farbenen Augen starrten ihn unter dem riesigen Vollmond an. Das überirdisch schöne Gesicht des Vampirs war von langen Strähnen pechschwarzen Haares umrahmt, welche im leichten Wind wehten.   
Allen war wie paralysiert, blickte nur auf zu Kanda, seinem Retter. Der Blick des Monsters wandte sich zum Himmel, zu dem gleißenden Vollmond, welcher das Blut auf der Straße fast schwarz wie Teer wirken lies ehe sich eine Wolke vor den Mond schob. "Moyashi, du hättest heute Nacht nicht herkommen sollen." Die tiefe Stimme des Vampirs wirkte wie süßer Honig und schien den Weißhaarigen in die Fänge des Vampirs locken zu wollen. Kanda sah wieder zu dem menschlichen Jungen hinab, beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen sich auf Allens legte...

"-Allen, WALKER!" Allen schreckte hoch und wünschte sich sofort, er könnte wieder zurück in seinen, zugegeben leicht morbiden, Traum sinken.   
Vor ihm stand Professor River Wenham, der ihn mit einem stark genervten Blick ansah. "Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, meinem Unterricht zu folgen, anstatt aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich Tagträumen hinzugeben?"  
Allen sah schuldbewusst auf sein aufgeschlagenes Buch. "Verzeihung, Sir." "Sie könnten uns daran teilhaben lassen, was denn an ihrem Traum so berauschend interessant war. Dann würden Sie wenigstens einmal heute zum Unterrichtsgeschehen beitragen."   
Allens Gesicht wurde scharlachrot, und er senkte es noch mehr. 'Oh mein Gott...'   
Er spürte das Grinsen der anderen Schüler hinter sich. Wieso hatte er überhaupt sowas geträumt?!   
Von einem Monster, dass ihn einfach aus Spaß töten würde... Einem zugegeben sehr attraktive Monster, mit einem scheinbar stark durchtrainierten Körper, dem seidig schwarzen, langen Haar, den harte, dunkelblauen Augen, den hohen Wangenknochen und dem teuflischen Lächeln, was manchmal über die sinnlichen Lippen huschte... 'Warte...Was?! Stopp, Gehirn! Sowas zu denken, über ein blutsaugendes, mordendes Monstrum! Dass geht doch nicht...' "Allen, sind Sie noch bei uns?", fragte Professor Wenham genervt.    
"Ja... Verzeihung. Mir... geht's nur nicht so gut...", murmelte Allen. "Na dann, gehen Sie mal was an die frische Luft." Sofort erhob sich der Weißhaarige und verlies den Klassenraum so schnell er konnte.

Als er auf der Jungentoilette ankam, schlug er die nächstbeste Kabinentür hinter sich zu und lies sich an dieser zu Boden sinken.   
Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. 'Ganz ruhig... beruhige dich. Bist du schon so lebensmüde, dass du dich zu dem Tod persönlich... hingezogen fühlst?! Was zur Hölle ist los mit mir...'    
Allen fühlte sich wie der größte Freak auf Erden. Auch wenn solche Gedanken mittlerweile zu seinem Alltag gehörten, ekelte er sich gerade mehr an als sonst. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter. "Kanda..." Seine Augen weit aufgerissen schlug er sich die Hand erschrocken vor den Mund. 'Nein.. so geht das nicht weiter...' Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, rappelte sich auf und öffnete die Kabinentür.

Der Weißhaarige war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, während er sich nach dem Unterricht durch die Massen von Schülern zu seinem Spind kämpfte. "Pass auf wo du langläufst, Freak!"   
Ein stark gebautes Mitglied des Footballteams rempelte Allen von der Seite an, und er wäre fast gefallen, hätten ihn nicht die kalten Spinde vor dem Fall bewahrt. 'Warum müssen eigentlich alle hier solche Arschlöcher sein?' Ohne jegliche Reaktion öffnete Allen seinen Spind, um seine Bücher hineinzuschmeißen, als er das gehässige Wispern einer der Obertussen seiner Stufe hinter sich hörte.   
"Wer ist denn Kanda~?"  
Allens gesamter Körper erstarrte und sein Herz hämmerte mit einem Mal so stark, als hätte er vier Monster Energies intus. 'Wie? Woher kennt sie diesen Namen?!'   
Allen zuckte zusammen, als jemand auf die Spindtür neben ihm schlug. "Du bist nicht der einziger, der die Toilette benutzt, Freak."   
Ein Junge aus seiner Stufe, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, lachte. "Kanda... das klingt asiatisch. Bist du in Japse aus der B verknallt, Walker? Oder bist du doch ne Schwuchtel und es is der kleine Chinese aus einem Jahr unter uns? Hmmmm?"   
Allen verfrachtete seine Bücher so schnell es ging in den Spind, knallte die Tür zu und flüchtete aus dem Schulgebäude, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Hinter sich hörte er noch das Gelächter der anderen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken. 'Warum? Was habe ich Gott getan?!' 

Der Weißhaarig schluchzte, während er in Richtung Park rannte. Er wollte nicht nach Hause, der einzige Grund, nach Hause zu gehen, war, um zu schlafen.   
Die Sonne stand bereits sehr tief und tauchte den Park in ein wunderschönes Rot. Außer Atem brach Allen halb an einem japanisch angehauchten Schrein zusammen. Er rutschte an dem kalten Stein hinunter und sah hinauf in den rot-orange gefluteten Himmel. Die Silhouette des Mondes zeichnete sich bereits ab, und je dunkler es wurde, desto stärker wurde die silbrige Scheibe.   
Sein Lieblingsplatz, mit einem so schönen Himmel über ihm... so könnte er sterben.

"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du besser auf dich aufpassen sollst, Moyashi~?"   
Allen schreckte aus seiner Trance auf und sah sich nach dem Neuankömmling um. Lässig an einen Baum gelehnt stand der Vampir, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.   
Sein Haar war in einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden, seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen jagte einen Schauer über Allens Rücken.   
"Guten Abend, Kanda. Es... tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen.", sprach Allen den Vampir an. Dieser zog eine fein definierte Augenbraue hoch, ehe er sich dem Jungen näherte. Der Weißhaarige machte keinerlei Anstalten, zu fliehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er einfach neugierig, wie der elegante Blutsauger ihm immer näher kam.   
"Soso... es tut gut mich zu sehen?" Er setzte sich neben den Jungen, welcher ihn nur weiterhin unschuldig anlächelte.   
"Dass du hier bist, ist definitiv das beste, was mir heute passiert ist. Also ja, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."   
Das überraschte den Vampir.   
"Kann ein normaler Schultag denn so schlimm sein, dass du dich über die Anwesenheit eines Vampirs freust?" Die quecksilbernen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und die Lippen des Jungen begannen, zu beben. "Ich... bin nicht gerade beliebt... und naja... ich sagte doch bereits, dass mich nicht wirklich jemand vermissen würde..."  
Er versuchte, standhaft Kanda in die dunklen Augen zu sehen. "Also ja, das beste heute warst du." Kanda lächelte sein dämonisches Lächeln, welches Allen eine Gänsehaut verpasste.  
"Ich könnte auch hier sein, um dich zu töten. Du bist wahrhaftig ein verdammter Idiot, um dich über meine Anwesenheit zu freuen."   
Das brachte Allen zum  lachen. "Selbst wenn, ich wäre dann wenigstens dir zu etwas nütze, oder?" Er sah zu Kanda auf, mit seinen riesigen, quecksilbernen Augen, die so von Unschuld und Verletzung gefüllt waren. 'Warum schert mich es eigentlich was er denkt? Er ist wirklich ein sehr interessanter Mensch... und er riecht auch noch so gut...',dachte sich der Vampir.  
Kanda starrte direkt zurück in diese wunderschönen Augen. "Du bist wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Es wird doch wohl irgendeinen Menschen in deinem gottverdammten Umfeld geben, der dich vermisst."   
Allen lächelte traurig.   
"Mein Vormund würde maximal das Geld vermissen, welches ich ihm durch Pokern einbringe. Und alle in der Schule nur ihren kleinen Entertainment-Freak, den man getrost fertigmachen kann."   
Betrübt senkte er seinen Kopf. "Ich bin nur ein kleiner Freak, ein Clown." Kanda hatte genug gehört. Er packte Allens Kinn und zwang den Jungen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
"Moyashi, du hast sie wohl nicht alle! Dann setz dich verdammt nochmal zur Wehr! Und außerdem bezweifle ich stark, dass du nur ein kleiner Freak bist, um den sich keiner schert. Du stichst zwar stark heraus, aber ich wette, dass sich mehr Leute für dich interessieren, als du glaubst." Er zwirbelte eine der weißen Haarsträhnen.   
"So wie du?", fragte der Junge, was Kanda stocken lies.   
"Wie meinst du das?" Allen leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. "Scherst du dich um mich?"   
Kanda hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Frage kam. Aber er könnte ja dieses Spiel ein wenig weiterspielen. "Und was, wenn ich das tatsächlich ein wenig tue?" Allen lächelte.   
"Dann würde ich dich jetzt bitten, von mir zu trinken." 

Kandas Augen weiteten sich. 'Was?!' "Moyashi..." "Kanda..." Allen legte eine Hand auf Kandas Wange. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war kalt, aber angenehm.  
"Ich vertraue dir, mich nicht zu töten, wenn du von mir trinkst. Und selbst wenn du mich dabei doch umbringst... hätte die Welt nicht wirklich etwas verloren."   
Kanda war sprachlos. Dieser Mensch... Dieser Junge roch so gut, war wahnsinnig interessant und bat ihn gerade darum, von ihm zu trinken.  
Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken packte er den schmächtigen Jungen an der Hüfte  und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.   
Allen gab ein recht feminines Quieken von sich, als er sich in Kandas Schoß wiederfand, gepresst gegen die muskulöse Brust und er spürte den Atem des Vampirs in seinem Nacken.   
"Deine Haut ist so zart hier..." Kanda küsste sanft seinen Hals. "ich könnte dich jetzt einfach innerhalb von Sekunden töten." Er strich mit seinen scharfen Zähnen vorsichtig über die helle Haut, nur um den Jungen zu reizen.   
"Ich vertraue dir, Kanda...", hauchte Allen dem Vampir ins Ohr und legte seine Arme um Kanda, eine Hand fuhr zum Hinterkopf des Vampirs und strich über das seidige Haar.   
Mehr brauchte das Monster nicht und es sank seine scharfen Zähne in den Hals des Jungen.   
Allen kniff die Augen zusammen, zuckte aber nicht zurück.  
Kanda trank gierig an dem Weißhaarigen. 'Dieser Geschmack ist so berauschend...'   
Er konnte nicht genug bekommen. Er presste Allen noch mehr an sich, um an mehr von diesem wunderbaren Blut zu bekommen. 'So rein....'   
Allen fühlte, wie sein Bewusstsein langsam aber sicher schwand.  'Kanda...' Würde Kanda ihn jetzt wirklich töten? Der Gedanke, von diesem wundervollen Monster getötet zu werden, erschien ihm fast als schrecklich schön... Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wurde es schwarz um den Weißhaarigen.  
Kanda bemerkte, wie der Junge erschlaffte und riss sich los. Er wollte dieses Kind nicht töten. Er wollte... was wollte er eigentlich mit diesem Jungen? Der Vampir schmunzelte, als er der weggetretenen Schönheit eine Strähne schneeweißen Haares aus der Stirn strich. So etwas Interessantes ist ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert.

Der Wecker klingelte schrill auf Allens Nachttisch. Aus der in Form einer Sushi-Rolle gerollten Decke tastete sich ein bleicher Arm verpeilt zu dem verhassten Gerät und schaltete ihn aus. Verschlafen hob sich der Kopf mit weißem, zerzausten Haar aus dem Kissen und warf einen Blick auf das helle Display des Weckers. 6:15 Uhr.   
"Ich will nicht aufstehen und zur Schule...", murmelte Allen und wollte sich gerade wieder einkuscheln, als die Erinnerungen vom gestrigen Abend seinen Kopf fluteten. Sofort war er hell wach und er saß plötzlich senkrecht im Bett. "Kanda... was..." Ein Blick auf seinen Nachttisch erklärte die Lage. Dort lag ein Brief, auf welchem in einer wunderschönen Handschrift "Moyashi" stand. Daneben eine Dose mit Pillen.   
Ohne zu zögern langte der Junge nach dem Brief und began, eifrig zu lesen.

 

"Moyashi, 

Ich denke, dass du bereits bemerkt hast, dass du nicht tot bist. 

Ich würde gerne erneut von deinem Blut kosten, also bereite dich darauf vor, mein zu sein. Die Tabletten, die ich dir auf deinen Nachttisch gestellt habe, sind zur Förderung deiner Blutneubildung, damit ich dich nicht doch versehentlich ins Jenseits befördere.

Kanda"

 

Allen fühlte, wie sein Herz wild zu klopfen begann. Er presste den Brief gegen seine Brust und spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten.   
Vorsichtig stand er vom Bett auf und warf sich zwei der Tabletten ein.


	3. Ein Rivale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein weitere Kreatur der Nacht betritt die Bühne...

Seit mehreren Wochen ging es mit Allens Selbstwertgefühl bergauf, seiner Meinung nach.   
Ein Psychiater würde es wahrscheinlich als das genaue Gegenteil bezeichnen...

Er traf Kanda nun fast täglich nach Sonnenuntergang im Park, unterhielt sich mit ihm, lies ihm von seinem Blut trinken. Der Vampir war stehts so fürsorglich, darauf zu achten, dass der Junge noch in der Lage war, selbstständig nach Hause zu kommen. Allen hatte endlich das Gefühl, jemandem wichtig zu sein, dass jemand ihn akzeptierte und dass er jemandem nützte. Einem nach Blut lüsternen Vampir, doch er gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Kanda wurde ihm sehr wichtig, wurde langsam sein Fels in der Brandung. 'Werde ich jetzt komplett verrückt? Auch wenn es wahr ist, ist es doch so abstrakt...'

"Hey, verdammtes Balg! Haben wir keinen Wein mehr?! Wo ist das Geld?!", brüllte Cross betrunken durch die Wohnung, was Allen dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen. 'Immer der verdammte Wein... Immer das verdammte Geld...'Er packte sich das Handy in die Jackentasche, schnappte sich seine Pokerkarten und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als er gerade noch einer leeren Bierflasche ausweichen konnte, die Cross nach ihm warf. 'Wow, dass er in seinem Zustand noch so auf meinen Kopf zielen kann.' "Wenn du nicht mindestens zwei Riesen nach Hause bringst, setzt es was! Klar?" Der Weißhaarige nickte, schlüpfte in seinen grauen Mantel, schlang sich den karminroten Schal um seinen mittlerweile mit mehreren Bissnarben verzierten Hals und verlies die schäbige Wohnung.

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er die Karten offen auf den Tisch legte. Der Rauch der Zigaretten im Hinterzimmer des Kasinos, gepaart mit dem Gestank nach Alkohol, drehte ihm den Magen um, doch ein falsches Grinsen war trotzdem eisern auf seinem Gesicht präsent.  
Die ganze Runde an Männern, die mitspielten, starrte glupschäugig auf die Karten. "Du betrügst doch!", schrie einer. "Nein, würde ich nie!" 'Ein bisschen lügen hier und da ist ok.' "Außerdem gibt es keinerlei Beweise dafür."   
Zweieinhalbtausend. Der Weißhaarige war so stolz auf sich. 'Damit kann ich Cross hoffentlich eine Weile ruhigstellen.' "Ok, ich muss los. Es war mir eine Freude, mit Ihnen allen zu spielen." Er schnappte sich das Geld, verbeugte sich kurz gespielt und machte sich so schnell er konnte aus dem Staub.  
Er bemerkte jedoch nicht, wie einer seiner Mitspieler seine Zigarette ausdrückte, sich erhob, und dem ihm in die Nacht folgte.

"Vielleicht schaffe ich es noch bis Mitternacht zum Schrein...", murmelte Allen und lächelte leicht. Er hoffte, dass Kanda auf ihn wartete, und nicht sauer auf ihn wäre. Den Zorn eines Vampirs wollte er weiß Gott nicht zu spüren bekommen. Schnellen Schrittes nahm er die Abkürzungen durch die dunklen, wenig belebten Gassen. Er empfand diese Umgebung zwar als sehr unheimlich, jedoch konnte er so schneller zu Kanda kommen.   
"Ne, Shounen?" Allens Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Die Stimme konnte er nicht zuordnen, jedoch machte sie ihm Angst. Aus den Schatten trat ein großgewachsener Mann mit dunklen, lockigen Haaren, die auf Schulterlänge geschnitten waren. Er sah südländisch aus, mit seinen goldenen Augen und einem kleinen Leberfleck unter seinem linken Auge.   
Der Fremde hauchte den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus, ehe er diese auf den Pflasterstein fallen lies und die Glut unter seinem Stiefel zertrat.  
Die Zahnräder in Allens Kopf rasteten ein. Es war einer der Männer, welche er eben abgezogen hatte!   
"Shounen, du hast heute doch ziemlich viel Glück gehabt." Der Mann schritt langsam auf Allen zu, welcher unwillkürlich vor ihm zurückwich. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll..."   
Dem Weißhaarigen gefiel diese Situation gar nicht, die mörderische Aura, die der Mann vor ihm ausstrahlte, bereitete ihm Todesangst. 'Ich... Ich will nicht mehr sterben, Kanda...' "Mein Name ist Tyki. Du kennst mich wohl nicht, aber das ist auch nicht weiter von Belang."   
Plötzlich befand sich eine starke Hand um seinen Hals, und presste ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Im Mondlicht konnte Allen jetzt die scharfen Fangzähne des Mannes- nein, des Vampirs, glänzen sehen. "Dieser Schal ist im Weg... Ich will mein Geld haben, und du wirst für deine Tricks bezah-" Der Vampir stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Allens Schal löste und sein Blick auf den bereits mit Bissnarben verzierten Hals fiel.   
"Was zur Hölle..." Allen spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.   
"Ich gehöre bereits jemand anderem, Vampir! Also lass mich los!", zischte er. 

Tyki war davon anscheinend nicht ganz so begeistert und verstärkte den Druck um den bleichen, schmalen Hals des Jungen, welcher begann, verzweifelt nach Luft zu ringen.   
"Du bist aber ein ganz besonders mutiger Mensch, oder? Nur weil du Dauerfutter für einen anderen Vampir bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lasse. Egal wer es ist, ich bezweifle, dass er älter und stärker ist als ich. Folglich ist es mir egal, Shounen~" Allen begann zu zappeln, wehrte sich vergeblich gegen den eisernen Griff des Monsters. Er wollte zu Kanda!   
Tyki beugte sich vor, hielt den Jungen mit Leichtigkeit in Schach, als er in den Hals beißen wollte, doch... 

"Wenn du ihn nicht sofort loslässt, reiße ich dir dein verdammtes totes Herz raus, Mikk!"   
Tyki gefror, während sich Allens Gesicht aufhellte und seine Augen vor Erleichterung regelrecht leuchteten. "Kanda...", hauchte er glücklich, als er den dunkelhaarigen Vampir erblickte.   
"Mikk, du erkennst doch klar und deutlich die Bissspuren auf seinem Hals und du weißt genau, dass du nicht nehmen darfst, was bereits einem anderen gehört. Dieser Junge ist mein! Also nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir in deinen untoten Arsch trete!"  
Tyki lockerte den Griff um Allens Kehle, lies in jedoch nicht vollständig los.   
"Warum teilen wir ihn und nicht, Kanda? Shounen hat mich beim Pokern betrogen, ich will dafür eine Entschädigung.", fragte Tyki mit aufgesetzt ruhiger Stimme. Genugtuung breitete sich in Allen aus, als er leichte Panik in Tykis Augen erkannte. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war sofort wieder voll auf Kanda, als dieser erneut das Wort ergriff.   
"Mikk, du bist zwar alt, doch darauf solltest du dich nicht immer verlassen. Du weißt genau, dass ich um einiges älter und stärker bin als du, also lass. Ihn. Los."    
Um seinen Standpunkt zu verstärken, lies Kanda ein dämonisches Grollen aus seiner Kehle aufsteigen, was Allen einen Angstschauer über den Rücken jagte. Sein Vampir wirkte in diesem Moment wie Tier, ein Monster das bereit war, ohne jedes Zögern seinen Feind zu zerreißen.Tyki schien mit sich zu hadern, lockerte jedoch dann seinen Griff komplett.   
Allen riss sich los und stolperte zu Kanda, welcher ihn mit offenen Armen auffing. Tyki warf den beiden einen abschätzigen Blick zu, ehe er näher auf sie zuging. Kanda nahm den Weißhaarigen schützend an die Seite, als Tyki ihn mit der Schulter beim Vorbeigehen anrempelte.  
"Kanda, der Junge hat was. Wenn er dein ist, solltest du besser auf ihn aufpassen, sonst werden noch andere Kreaturen der Nacht auf ihn aufmerksam. Ein Vampir, der sich mehrfach an ein und dem selben Menschen nährt, ohne ihn zu töten... das könnte sich schnell in den Schatten herumsprechen, und dann finden dich die Jäger vielleicht schneller, als es dir lieb ist." Kanda gab daraufhin das für ihn typische, abschätzige "Tche" von sich.   
"Verkriech dich wieder in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen kamst. Nur weil du zum Vampirklan der Noah gehörst, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abreißen werde, und das weißt du nur zu gut. Also: Hau ab!" Tykis Grinsen war für den anderen Vampir deutlich spürbar.   
"Nun denn, auf ein andermal, Kanda Yuu."   
Kanda erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er sich umwandte und seinem Artgenossen nachsah.   
"Kanda..." Die leise, zarte Stimme riss den Vampir aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute in diese großen, silbernen Augen. Er strich dem Menschenjungen eine seiner weißen Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit in einer dunklen Gasse, Moyashi? Ich hatte dich doch gewarnt, dass andere Vampire auf dich aufmerksam werden könnten!", begann er leicht zornig. Allen vergrub beschämt sein Gesicht in der Brust des Vampirs.   
"Es... Es tut mir leid, dass du mich schon wieder retten musstest. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu dir, und habe deshalb eine Abkürzung durch die Gassen genommen. Aber Kanda..." Der Weißhaarige sah wieder auf.   
"Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden? Hast du... etwa nach mir gesucht?" Den Blick abgewendet antwortete ihm der Blutsauger. 

"Bilde dir nicht so viel darauf ein, Moyashi. Du bist nicht im Park aufgetaucht, also bin ich deinem Geruch durch die Straßen gefolgt." Dann packte er Allen grob am Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, sodass die Füße des Kleineren fast vom Boden abhoben. "Was... Was tust du da, Kanda?" Allens Stimme klang verängstigt, und ihm entwich ein kurzer Seufzer, als die Zunge des Vampirs über die zarte Haut seines Halses fuhr.   
"Ich habe dir grad das Leben gerettet, und habe dabei auch riskiert, mit einem anderen Vampir kämpfen zu müssen. Da habe ich mir doch bestimmt etwas hiervon verdient, glaubst du nicht, Mo-Ya-Shi?", hauchte Kanda in seiner verführerisch tiefen Stimme, welche Allens Herz sehr viel schneller klopfen lies.   
"J-Ja, da hast du Recht..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zuzulassen versank Kanda seine Reißzähne im Hals des Jungen, welcher aufstöhnte und die Augen von dem leichten Schmerz zusammenkniff.   
'Er trinkt heute mehr als sonst... soll ich ihn stoppen? Das kann ich nicht... Nein... Kanda... Bitte...' Sein Bewusstsein schwand.   
Kanda bemerkte, wie der Körper in seinen Armen schwächer wurde, er lies von Allen ab und fing den Weißhaarigen auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte. "Oi, Moyashi, bist du noch bei Bewusstsein?" Ungewollt mischte sich seine Besorgnis in seinen Ton ein.   
Die Augenlieder des Menschenjungen flatterten. "K-Kanda..." Der Vampir seufzte und hob den Weißhaarigen in seine Arme. "K-Kanda, was tust du?", fragte Allen mit geschwächter Stimme, als wäre er in Trance.   
"Baka Moyashi. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Der Jüngere nickte und schlang die schmächtigen Arme um den Nacken des Japaners. "Danke..." Auf dem Weg nach Hause schlief er in den Armen des Vampirs ein.

 

"Moyashi, hey, Moyashi." Sanft weckte die Stimme des Vampirs Allen aus seinem Schlummer. "Was ist?", murmelte dieser verschlafen und rieb sich wie ein kleines Kind die Augen. "Du musst mich reinbitten, Baka." Der Weißhaarige schaute ihn verwirrt an. Dann sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass Kanda mit ihm in seinen Armen vor seiner Wohnungstür stand.  "A-Aber du hast mich doch schon einmal in mein Bett gelegt." "Ich konnte dich an diesem Abend so weit wachbekommen, dass du ein Bitte komm doch herein murmeln konntest. Also?" Erwartungsvoll sah der Vampir den Jüngeren an. "B-Bitte komm doch herein."   
Zufrieden lächelte Kanda, öffnete die Tür und ging durch die kleine Wohnung. Als er an dem nach Rauch und Alkohol stinkenden Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, sah er in einem schäbigen Sessel einen Mann mit langen roten Haaren, welcher scheinbar von seinem exzessiven Alkoholkonsum das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Eine leere Weinflasche hielt er noch locker in der Hand.   
Angewidert wandte sich Kanda ab und öffnete die Tür in Allens Zimmer.   
In dem Raum befand sich ein Bett, eine Kommode, das recht morbide aussehende Bild eines Clowns, welcher einen Sarg auf dem Rücken trug, und ein verstimmtes Klavier. Der Vampir legte den Weißhaarigen auf das Bett und deckte ihn zu.   
"Vergiss nicht deine Pillen für die Blutneubildung zu nehmen, Moyashi." Er setze sich zu dem Jungen aufs Bett und strich leicht mit seiner kalten Hand über seine weiche, warme Wange des Weißhaarigen.  Dieser lächelte und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen die wohltuende Hand.   
"Mach ich nicht, keine Sorge. Du hast einfach heute sehr viel auf einmal getrunken. Mir geht's gut." Kanda lächelte. "Gut."

Spontan beugte er sich vor und gab dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die porzellanweiße Stirn.   
Allens Augen weiteten sich.'Kanda...' Der Vampir lies den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. "Nun denn..."   
Der Vampir erhob sich, jedoch packte Allen ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten.   
"Bitte bleib hier..." Er zog Kanda zu sich auf das Bett. "Bitte bleib bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin." Die großen, quecksilbernen Augen sahen bettelnd in die dunklen Augen des Vampirs.  
Erst war der Ausdruck auf Kandas Gesicht Verwirrung, doch dann lächelte er, ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. "Wenn du es wünschst."   
Er zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus, hob die Decke an und schlüpfte neben den Weißhaarigen. Dieser kuschelte sich an die kalte Brust des Vampirs und schlüpfte mit seinem Kopf unter das Kinn des Größeren.   
"Kanda, ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch lebe, doch du bist das einzige, was mein Leben erfüllt.", murmelte Allen schläfrig und krallte sich in Kandas Shirt. Der Vampir küsste den Jungen auf das schneeweiße Haar und schlang seine Arme um den schmächtigen Körper.   
'Das weiß ich... und ich weiß nicht, warum ich das zulasse... warum ich jetzt mit dir, einem schmächtigen, lebensmüden Menschenjungen in einem Bett liege...'  
Er merkte, wie Allens Atmung komplett regelmäßig wurde und der Junge sich komplett entspannte. Er schlief. Kanda lachte leise. Nur ein Idiot würde in den Armen eines Monsters einschlafen...   
Oder eine lebensmüde Bohnenstange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es sind aktuell noch etwa zweieinhalb Stunden bis Mitternacht, bis 2017 beginnt. 
> 
> Was denkt ihr über Tyki hier? 
> 
> Schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review^_^
> 
> Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr~


	4. Krähen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neue Mitspieler betreten die Bühne...  
> Review pls? :3

"Rede, Vampir. Der Inspektor hat dich was gefragt." Tokusa trat dem am Boden liegenden Vampir in den Rücken. Der Vampir war sehr jung, nach Links Schätzung vielleicht gerade mal sechzig, maximal siebzig Jahre war er bereits tot, oder besser gesagt untot. Ein Schwächling, er hatte von vornherein keine Chance gegen die Krähen.  
Der Vampir keuchte, er war völlig am Ende. "Ihr seid doch die Krähen, nicht wahr? Die Elite unter den Jägern." Link schaute unbeeindruckt auf die Kreatur zu seinen Füßen herab, ehe er eine Silberklinge zog und sich zu dem Blutsauger kniete, um ihm die Klinge leicht auf die Wange zu legen. Ein Zischen ertönte und der Vampir lies ein Geräusch von sich, welches einem Jaulen ähnelte, als sich das Edelmetall in seine Haut brannte.   
"Hör mir bitte zu. Ich will nur wissen, wer das Massaker in der Villa etwas außerhalb der Stadt verursacht hat. Es muss ein älterer Vampir gewesen sein, soviel ist sicher. Die meisten Vampire unter Zweihundert Jahren wagen sich nicht daran, an einem Abend eine ganze Ballgesellschaft abzuschlachten. Erst dachten wir, es wäre eine Gruppe übermütiger Jungvampire war. Allerdings haben wir nur einzige Fußspur gefunden, welche zu keiner der Gäste passt. Also; wer ist es?" Link schien die Ruhe selbst, als er dem Vampir mit seiner Silberklinge das Fleisch wegbrannte. Der Blutsauger winselte vor Schmerz, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, ehe er zu schreien began. "OK! Ich-Ahhh! Ich sag euch alles, was ich weiß nur bitte-" Sofort nahm Link die Klinge weg und der Vampir sackte schwer atmend auf dem Boden zusammen.   
"S-Sein Name ist Kanda, Yuu Kanda. Er gehört nicht zu den Ältesten, ich hab mal was von etwa 700 bis 800 Jahren gehört, aber er ist angeblich noch stärker als manche der Ältesten. Er wird von den meisten wegen seiner enormen Mordlust gefürchtet, und weil er auch nicht davor halt macht, Angehörige der eigenen Art zu töten."  
Link nickte. "Hat Kanda irgendeinen Schwachpunkt?", fragte er ruhig, als wäre das hier eine ganz neutrale Unterhaltung. Warnend hielt er dem Vampir die Silberklinge vor die Nase. Dessen Augen weiteten sich, und er senkte den Blick wie ein verängstigter Hund. "Es... geht ein Gerücht über Kanda in den Schatten um. Angeblich hat er einen Menschenjungen,welchen er nicht tötet, und von welchem er sich immer wieder nährt. Manche behaupten auch, dass er den Jungen fickt, aber ob das wahr ist..." Der Vampir wurde wieder still und Link erhob sich. "Ist das alles, was du weißt?" Der Vampir nickte.   
"Du weißt auch nicht, wie dieser Junge heißt, wie er aussieht oder so?" Darauf schüttelte der Vampir träge den Kopf.   
"Angeblich weiß Tyki Mikk mehr. Er ist ein Mitglied des Noah Klans.", murmelte der Vampir. Link nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. "Madarao und Tewaku, ihr räumt hier auf. Der Rest kommt mit mir. Wir werden uns Informationen über Tyki Mikk von Central schicken lasse und uns auf die Suche nach diesem Noah begeben. Er wird uns bestimmt neue Informationen zu Kanda Yuu liefern, dessen Gefangennahme ist ab jetzt unsere oberste Priorität. Luberie erwartet unseren Bericht."  
"Ja, Inspektor Link!", antworteten die anderen Krähen.

 

Die Tage wurden immer kürzer. Als es um vier Uhr nachmittags zum Ende des Unterrichts klingelte, war von der Abendsonne bereits nur noch ein leichter Rotfilm am Ende des Horizonts zu entdecken.  
Allen erhob sich von seinem Platz, wich lässig einer Papierkugel aus und packte seine Sachen. 'Es wird jetzt schon so früh dunkel... ich muss also besser auf mich aufpassen, sonst muss mich Kanda schon wieder retten.' , dachte sich der Weißhaarige und biss sich leicht beschämt auf die Lippen. 'Ich kann mich nicht mal selbst wirklich beschützen; was er wohl über so ein schwaches Menschlein wie mich denkt...'  
Gedanken dieser Art beschäftigten den Jungen, als er durch die vollen Gänge von die Massen der Schülern zum Hauptausgang geschwemmt wurde. Dort überhörte er das hastige Gespräch von einer Gruppe Mädchen, die aufgeregt immer wieder auf den Ausgang zeigten. "Oh mein Gott, er ist soooo cool" "Glaubt ihr seine Freundin geht hier zur Schule und er holt sie ab?" "Weiß ich nicht, aber ich fresse einen Besen, wenn dieser Typ noch frei ist." Allen dachte sich nicht großartig etwas bei den Gesprächsfetzen, bis er zum Ausgang kam. Er hüpfte gerade die Stufen herunter, als hinter ihm eine tiefe Stimme "Moyashi" rief. Schlagartig drehte er sich um. An die Backsteinwand gelehnt stand Kanda, der Zopf mit seinem langen schwarzen Haar hin lässig über seiner Schulter und seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, als er sich einen Ruck gab, sich von der Wand löste und auf Allen zuging. "Kanda...", hauchte der Jüngere, woraufhin alle seine Klassenkameraden, die sich in Hörweite befanden erstaunt umdrehten und einige fast aufs Kreuz fielen. "Was... Was tust du hier?", stotterte Allen, während er rot anlief.  
Der Vampir schmunzelte und strich dem Kleineren leicht über die Wange, was, wie Allen sehen konnte, vor allem die Mädchen um sie herum zu schockieren schien. "Ich hole dich ab, Baka Moyashi. Ich möchte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass Tyki Mikk oder jemand ähnliches sich wieder an dich ranmacht." Allens Narbe war schon kaum noch zu erkennen, als Kanda seinen starken Arm schützend um seine schmalen Schulter legte. "Na komm, Moyashi." Allen nickte hektisch und lies sich von Kanda durch die von schwachen Laternen beleuchteten Straßen führen.  
"Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass mich deine Anwesenheit automatisch sicher macht?", fragte Allen nach einer Weile. Kanda schmunzelte. "Meine Präsenz schreckt die meisten ab. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, Moyashi." "Ich heiße Allen, Bakanda. Und wärest du nicht in Gefahr, wenn du gegen andere Vampire kämpfen müsstest? Nur meinetwegen?", murmelte Allen und senkte beschämt den Blick. Der Vampir sah zu seinem menschlichen Begleiter hinab, eher er ihn an sich zog und sein Kinn packte, um den Kleineren zu zwingen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Hör mir mal gut zu. Selbst Vampire, die älter sind als ich, fürchten meinen Zorn! Ich bin jetzt bereits seit mehr als 700 Jahren ein Vampir, also sag du mir nicht, wozu ich verdammt nochmal in der Lage bin und wozu nicht. Wenn ich sage, dass ich dich beschützen kann, dann kann ich es auch! Du bist mein, und ich werde mir dich von keinem einfach wegnehmen lassen, klar, Moyashi?!" Allens große, silberne Augen weiteten sich, als er die Worte des Vampirs hörte. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken des Älteren und presste sich in einer starken Umarmung gegen den kalten Körper. "Danke, Kanda. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich es mich macht, dass ich dir nicht egal bin.", sprach der Weißhaarige leise.  
Erst war Kanda geschockt, erwiderte dann jedoch die Umarmung.

Die beiden standen an Allens Wohnungstür, im Flur des schäbigen Mehrfamilienhauses. Nervös kratze sich der Menschenjunge im Nacken. "Danke Kanda, für's nach Hause bringen.", sagte er und sah nervös zu dem groß gewachsenen Asiaten auf, welche auf ihn herabsah und schmunzelte. "Gute Nacht, Moyashi.", verabschiedete sich der Vampir höflich.   
"Gute Nacht, Kanda.", erwiderte Allen, lief leicht rot an und schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Als er sich nochmal zu dem Vampir umdrehte, war dieser bereits verschwunden.

 

"Sind das alle Infos, die Central hat?", fragte Tosuka skeptisch. Die Krähen standen vor einem verwahrlost aussehenden Herrenhaus. "Wenn hier noch mehr Noah sind, könnte das für uns gefährlich werden.", gab Goushi zu bedenken, als Link nach der morschen Türklinke griff.   
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie riskieren würden, uns anzugreifen. Außerdem ist Mikk nach unseren Informationen etwa 500 Jahre alt. Wir sind bereits mir Vampiren fertig geworden, die drei mal so alt sind." Damit öffnete der Inspektor die Tür.  
Die Dielen knarzten, als die Jäger das Haus betraten. Es wirkte leerstehend, als hätte es schon seit langer Zeit keinen Menschen mehr gesehen.  
"Na wen haben wir denn da~?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Schatten, woraufhin die Krähen sich hastig umwandten.  
Aus dem Schatten trat ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als zwölf, mit violet-schwarzen Haaren, die ihr wild in alle Richtungen abstanden, goldenen Augen und einem bunten Lollipop in der Hand. "Ihr seit aber mutig, euch in dieses Haus zu trauen, Jäger." Das Mädchen grinste in sadistischer Vorfreude und leckte an ihrem Lolli. "Link sah unbeeindruckt zu ihr hinab. "Bist du Road Kamelot, eine der Ältesten?", fragte er mit fester Stimme. Überrascht zog das Mädchen eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ohhhh, ich bin bekannt? Wie schmeichelhaft. Seit ihr hier, um zu sterben~?", fragte sie interessiert und lutschte weiter an ihrem Lolli. "Nicht wirklich", antwortete Link gelassen, während die anderen vorsichtig in Kampfstellung gingen. "Wir wollen mit Tyki Mikk über Yuu Kanda sprechen." Daraufhin lachte Road auf. "Ihr könnt euch entspannen, ich habe mich heute Nacht schon genährt und habe kein Interesse daran, dass Central mir alles was sie haben nachjagt, bloß wegen ein paar toter Krähen. Tyki hatte vor geraumer Zeit eine Auseinandersetzung mit Kanda wegen eines Menschenjungen. Er sitzt auf der Veranda." Leichtfüßig tänzelte Road über das modrige Holz und die muffigen Teppiche zum anderen Ende des Hauses.   
"Tyki~ hier sind Krähen, die dich etwas wegen Kanda fragen wollen.", zwitscherte sie, woraufhin sich der andere Vampir erhob und den Neuankömmlingen den Rauch seiner Zigarette ins Gesicht blies. "Was gibt's, Krähen? Ihr seid wohl kaum hier, um mich zu töten.", schmunzelte Tyki. Link wedelte sich mit einer Hand den Rauch aus dem Gesicht. "Nein, das sind wir tatsächlich nicht. Wir wollen nur etwas über Yuu Kandas Schwachpunkt erfahren." Nun wirkte der Vampir deutlich interessierter. "Schwachpunkt?", fragte er, ehe er erneut an seiner Zigarette zog. "Wir haben ein Gerücht gehört, laut welchem er einen Menschenjungen beschützen und sich stets von ihm nähren soll.", erzählte Link und beobachtete aufmerksam die Reaktion des Vampirs vor ihm. Dieser blies den Rauch durch seine Nase aus, bevor er antwortete.   
"Das stimmt. Doch für jede weitere Information verlange ich einen Preis." "Der da wäre?" Tykis Mund formte sich zu einem offenen Grinsen.   
"Ich will den Jungen haben."   
Die Krähen versteiften und Link schluckte. "Inspektor, das können Sie doch wohl nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen!", rief Tevak ungläubig, doch Link nickte. "Ich Willige ein." "SIR!", kam es im Chor von den anderen Krähen.  
Tyki lächelte.   
"Ich nehme Sie beim Wort Inspektor. Nun denn, der Junge heißt Allen, seinen Nachnamen kenne ich nicht, doch er dürfte nicht schwer zu finden sein. Er hat schneeweißes, wuscheliges Haar, große, silberne Augen und sehr helle Haut. Auf der linken Gesichtshälfte hat er eine große, rote Narbe.Er ist zudem sehr zierlich und trägt wahrscheinlich zu 90% der Zeit einen Schal, um die vielen Bissnarben zu verstecken. Doch ich wäre an eurer Stelle vorsichtig, Krähen. Dieser Junge scheint Kanda wirklich nicht unwichtig zu sein, und er wird jeden abschlachten, der versuchen wird, ihm zu nehmen, was sein ist. Er ist höchst besitzergreifend gegenüber seinem Shounen." Tyki drückte zum Ende seines Vortrags seine Zigarette in einem scheinbar gläsernen Aschenbecher aus. Link nickte.   
"Danke, Mikk. Wir werden uns dann wieder verabschieden-" "Warum denn so hastig? Wir können doch auch noch ein wenig Puppen spielen~", fragte Road und stellte sich mit ihrem rosa Schirm, den sie Lero getauft hatte, den Krähen in den Weg.   
"Meine Puppen gehen immer so schnell kaputt.", jammerte sie und warf Kiredorie ein Auge zu, welche mit einem angewiderten Blick auswich. Link blieb ganz ruhig, ballte jedoch seine Fäuste.   
"Tut mir leid Road. Wir haben keine Zeit, mit dir zu spielen.", sagte er deutlich und ging an der kleinen Vampirin vorbei, welche den Krähen einen verächtlichen Blick nachwarf, bis die schweren Haupttüren des Herrenhauses zufielen.   
"Ich werde Neah rächen und sie alle qualvoll für seinen Tod bezahlen lassen.", murmelte sie finster und verstärkte ihren Griff um den Schirm und ging raus in den Garten, über das Holz der Veranda hinweg. Tyki sah der Älteren aufmerksam nach."Ich werde dieses Spiel auch mitspielen. "Neah..." Sie schaute hoch zum hellen Mond. "Neah... ich wünschte du könntest hier sein... ich werde weitergehen, so wie du und dein Bruder es immer gesagt haben. Bleibe nicht stehen. Geh immer weiter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich shippe RoadxNeah hart <3  
> Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen^_^  
> Biiiiiiitte lasst mir doch eine Review da das wär echt suuuuuper :3  
> Nächste Woche fängt ja die Schule wieder an *heul*, darum weiß ich nicht genau, wann ich wieder updaten werde~  
> Schönes Wochenende noch und einen schönen Freitagnachmittag^^


	5. Die Unschuld des Kindes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Mitschüler beginnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, und Kandas und Allens Beziehung wird immer komplexer... Derweil sind die Jäger unter Links Kommando Kanda auf den Versen.

Allen fröstelte. Es war mittlerweile Ende Oktober, und der Weißhaarige fror. 'Wie kann in einem Schulgebäude nur die Heizung ausfallen?!'Dieser Tag war bis jetzt einfach nur mies gelaufen.   
Cross hatten ihn heute morgen wegen nicht mehr vorhandenem Wein angebrüllt, seine Mitschüler redeten so laut hinter seinem Rücken über ihn, dass er es nicht überhören konnte, selbst wenn er es wollte. Und, etwas was ihn jeden morgen trauriger zu machen schien, war, dass Kanda am morgen stets verschwunden war.   
Allen war sich natürlich im Klaren, dass der Vampir nicht tagsüber bei ihm bleiben konnte, um so mehr freute er sich, dass Kanda ihn so oft von der Schule abholte. Mit der Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen schien alles um Allen herum in den Hintergrund zurückgedrängt zu werden.   
"Allen?", fragte eine Frauenstimme und Allen schreckte hoch. neben ihm stand ein Mädchen aus seiner Parallelklasse, Lenalee Lee, eine sehr hübsche und sehr kluge Chinesin mit schwarzen, langen Haaren. Und sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die ihn noch nie wie Dreck behandelt hatte, ihm noch nie in irgendeiner Form eine starke Abneigung gezeigt hatte.  
Es überraschte ihn, dass sie ihn ansprach, schließlich war sie eine der beliebtesten Schülerinnen. "Kann ich was für dich tun, Lenalee?", fragte er, die Überraschung stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Mädchen lächelte freundlich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.   
"Lavi und ich... wir machen uns Sorgen um dich..." Allen runzelte die Stirn, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte und in Bitterkeit antwortete. "Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ihr macht euch JETZT Sorgen um mich?" Lenalee rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl rum. "Ihm fällt einfach viel auf und..." Allen stand abrupt auf, packte sein Buch und ging in Richtung Tür. "Ich werde meine Freistunde woanders verbringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, das brauchst du jetzt sowieso nicht mehr, also hör auf, dein Herz über meinen Zustand bei deinem Freund auszuschütten, ok?", sagte er bissig und griff nach dem Türgriff, welche jedoch aufschwang und ihn fast gegen die Wand schlug.   
"Oh tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sich ein großgewachsener Rothaariger mit Augenklappe, der erschrocken auf den Weißhaarigen runter sah. "Ich hab dich nicht erwischt oder?", fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis. Allen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sorry, dass ich im Weg..."   
"Lavi!", rief Lenalee erfreut, sprang auf und warf sich dem jungen Mann in die Arme. "Lenalady~?", antwortete dieser gleichsam erfreut und umarmte das Mädchen. Allen ging ein Licht auf, doch bevor er fliehen konnte gab Lavi der Tür einen sanften Ruck, sodass sie vor seiner Nase zufiel.   
"Allen, bitte. Du wirkst seit einigen Wochen anders und auch das Verhalten anderer gegenüber dir hat sich so stark geändert. Das machte uns einfach Sorgen. Und wir befürchten, dass es etwas mit diesem Kanda zu tun hat.", meinte Lenalee betont ruhig, während sie sich aus Lavis Umarmung befreite.   
Allen gefror, als er Kandas Namen aus dem Mund des Mädchens hörte und ihre Aussage machte ihn umso wütender. "Nur weil ihr ab und zu mal freundlich mit mir redet und mich nicht wie Abschaum behandelt sind wir noch lange keine Freunde."   
Lavi nickte verständnisvoll, doch ehe er auf Allens Aussage eingehen konnte, redete der kleinere auch schon weiter.   
"Ich fühle mich nicht mehr nutzlos und habe endlich wieder eine Art von Selbstwertgefühl.   
Ich habe jemanden, für den ich einen Wert habe. Ihr könnt dieses Gefühl nicht verstehen, aber ich werde nicht mehr alles über mich ergehen lassen, jetzt, wo ich tatsächlich etwas wert bin."   
Er schaffte es, sich an dem Größeren vorbei zu pressen und durch die Tür auf den Gang zu gelangen. Er hörte das freundliche Paar noch etwas rufen, hörte aber nicht hin.

 

Die Klingel dröhnte durch das Schulgebäude und alle Schüler, inklusive Allen, atmeten erleichtert auf. Der Weißhaarige räkelte sich auf seinem Stuhl und gähnte ausgiebig. 'Endlich ist der Schultag vorbei.' Er schlängelte sich geschickt und so schnell er konnte durch die Massen an Schülern an den Spinden vorbei, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter packte und festhielt. Erschrocken drehte sich der Junge um und erkannt Lavi, welcher ihn aus sehr ernsten Augen ansah. "Allen, warum trägst du die ganze Zeit, Non-Stop, einen Schal um den Hals?", fragte Lavi ruhig.   
Allen schluckte. Er wusste, dass er nicht stärker war als Lavi, was Fliehen sehr erschwerte.  
Die Massen an Schülern schwappte an ihnen vorbei und die Gänge leerten sich, da die meisten mit einem Bus fuhren, den sie bekommen mussten.   
Allen säufzte. Er wollte weg von hier! "Ich mag Schals.", war seine winzige Antwort.   
Der Rothaarige wirkte wenig überzeugt und wollte zum Schal greifen, dich der Weißhaarige schlug sofort seine Hand weg und schaffte es sich loszureißen. "Fass mich bloß nicht an!"rief der Weißhaarige erschrocken. Allen atmete schwer.   
"Moyashi?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme im selben Moment in dem Lenalee sich hastig an Lavis Seite gesellte. Allen atmete erleichtert auf und lief auf einen schmunzelten Kanda zu.   
Dieser umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf das fluffige weiße Haar.   
"Hast du mich vermisst, Mo-Ya-Shi~?", flüsterte er und Allen lief rot an, während er sich in die Umarmung des Vampirs kuschelte. Er sah nicht, wie der Dunkelhaarige über seinen Kopf hinweg dem anderen Paar einen düsteren Blick zuwarf.   
Lavi betrachtete die beiden höchst skeptisch, sein grünes Auge zuckte. Er beugte sich leicht zu seiner Freundin runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Dieser Mann... die Aura, die von ihm ausgeht, ist mehr als düster." Lenalee nickte und schluckte. "Mir wird irgendwie kalt..." Das Mädchen fröstelte unter dem Blick des Neuankömmlings.   
Kanda schlang seinen Arm um Allens Schulter und die beiden gingen in Richtung Ausgang. Unbemerkt von Allen sah Kanda noch einmal über seine Schulter, direkt in Lavis Augen.   
Dunkelblau starrte bösartig in starkes Grün.   
Lavi spürte, wie er alle Farbe verlor und seine Blut in seine Beine floss. 'RENN!', schrie ihm sein Instinkt entgegen, doch er war wie erstarrt und er meinte, zu hören, wie rasend sein Herz schlug.  
Kanda lächelte gefährlich, wandte sich um und verschwand mit Allen in die fast vollständige Dunkelheit.   
Lenalee sah besorgt zu Lavi auf, welcher immer noch den Blick auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet hatte. Besorgt sah sie ihren Freund an und strich ihm über die Wange.   
"Lavi? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Nein.", antwortete der Rothaarige und wischte sich den kalten Angstschweiß aus der Stirn. "Nein, Lenalee. Nichts ist in Ordnung und wenn ich mit dem, was ich glaube, Recht habe, werden wir Allen nicht mehr helfen können." Erschrocken sah das Mädchen ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?" Lavi nahm ihre Hände in seine und presste sie an seine Brust.  
"Weißt du noch, was ich dir über den Mord an meiner Familie gesagt habe?" Lenalee nickte. "Und du hältst mich nicht für verrückt?", fuhr er fort und das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich glaube dir." Lavi nickte daraufhin und atmete tief durch.   
"Ich bin der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass dieser Mann..." Er schluckte. "...dass dieser Kanda... ein Vampir ist." 

 

Link fasste sich an die Stirn. Er wusste beim besten Willen keinen anderen Weg, als sein Versprechen gegenüber dem Noah zu halten. Er hatte von einem Jungen gesprochen, was auf jemanden schließen ließ, der fast noch ein Kind war. Er wollte das Kind retten, nicht von einem Vampir an den anderen verfüttern!   
"Wir müssen Kanda einfach finden und festnageln, bevor unsere Anfrage an Central ein Ergebnis über diesen Allen ausspuckt."   
'Wo mag sich ein grausamer Vampir wie Kanda wohl um-' Er warf einen Blick auf die tickende Uhr, welche neben seiner Hotelzimmertür hing. '-12:30 nachts rumtreiben?'  
Link sah sich erneut seine Unterlagen durch, Ehe er aufstand, seinen braunen Mantel griff und den langen, blonden Zopf zurücknahm. "Inspektor?", fragte Kiredori.   
"Wo geht die Reise hin?" "Wir gehen auf die Suche nach Kanda."

 

Es war schon sehr spät geworden, als Kanda den weißhaarigen Jungen  verließ. Erneut hatte der Mensch ihn gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben, bis er schlief. Kanda war dem nicht abgeneigt, er genoss es tatsächlich, Allen ins Reich der Träume zu begleiten.   
Es wurde für ihn, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung immer schwerer, den Weißhaarigen nachts zu verlassen.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten stets zu Allen zurück, ob es ihm gut ging, warum er sich dem Vampir so willig hingab und vor allem: warum war ihm der Menschenjunge so wichtig?  
Warum schweifte er in Gedanken immer wieder zu den weichen, weißen Haaren oder zu den großen, so wunderschön silbernen Augen?   
Dass er stets an das vorzügliche Blut dachte war ihm klar und soweit konnte Kanda es auch nachvollziehen, doch er begann, mit der Zeit mehr und mehr den zierlich, bleichen Körper des Jungen zu begehren.   
Normalerweise würde dies für ihn ebenfallskein Problem darstellen. Da er keinerlei Mitleid oder Reue empfand, nahm er sich eigentlich immer, was er wollte. Ob die Person das wollte oder nicht.   
Doch Allen war anders. Er besaß eine Unschuld, eine so reine Präsenz, die der Vampir einfach nicht einordnen konnte, was ihn über alle Maßen irritierte.  
'Er ist wie ein Engel, welcher seine Flügel verlor und zur Erde fiel. So tragisch.' Kanda schlenderte in seinen Gedanken an den weißhaarigen Menschen versunken durch die Gassen, als sich ihm jemand mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze in den Weg stellte.   
"Tsche, was willst du denn? Geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg.", meinte Kanda mürrisch und wollte an dem fremden Mann, der ein wenig größer war als er selbst, vorbei, welcher ihn jedoch zurückstieß.   
'Oh, er will es also auf die harte Tour!'   
"Hör mir gut zu, du Pisser, geh mir sofort aus dem Weg oder es passiert was!", spuckte er sauer, als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang. "Soso, für einen fast 800 Jahre alten Vampir hast du aber ein ziemliches Temperament, Yuu Kanda."   
Der der gesprochen hatte, war ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, welche in einem Zopf nach hinten geflochten und zwei Leberflecken auf der Stirn trug. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie in Stein gemeißelt.  
Kanda rollte mit den Augen. "Du bist wohl Howard Link, Luberries Schoßhündchen. Das heißt dann wohl, dass ihr die Krähen seit." Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah unbeeindruckt in die Runde der Vampirkiller.  
Link sah ihn ausdruckslos an.   
"Das stimmt, somit ist ja keine Vorstellung mehr von Nöten."  
Der Inspektor schnipste und sein Team nahm Kampfposition ein, der Vampir lies ein finsteres Lächeln sehen, während er den Schüssen mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit auswich.   
Tokusa rannte mit zwei Pflöcken auf Kanda zu, dieser parierte die Schläge, trat der Krähe gegen das Schienbein und packte ihn an der Schulter. "AHHHH!", schrie der Jäger, als ihm der Vampir das Gelenk auskugelte.   
"Tche", kommentierte der Dunkelhaarige und lies den Kampfunfähigen fallen. "Nur weil ihr ältere Kreaturen besiegen als mich konntet, solltet ihr nicht denken, dass ihr mich töten könnt."   
Er drehte sich um und lief raschen Schrittes in Richtung Schatten, als ihn Link ablenkte.   
"Was ist mit Allen?" Die Frage warf Kanda total aus der Bahn, sodass er zu Link gedreht einen kurzen Moment verharrte.   
'Woher... Nein!Was wollen die mit ihm?! Woher wissen sie von ihm?' Dieser Moment, in welchem der Vampir erstarrt war, reichte Kidori, um eine eine Silberkugel abzufeuern, die den Vampir in die rechte Schulter traf.   
Kandas Augen weiteten sich, als er die Wucht des Geschosses spürte und zurück taumelte. Als er den Schock überwunden hatte, was glücklicher Weise nicht lange dauerte, drehte er sich um und stürmte, den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierend, mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und einer guten Portion Adrenalin durch die Straßen.   
'Was wollten die Jäger von mir? Und was hat Moyashi damit zu tun?!' Kanda sog scharf die Lift ein, als der Schmerz in seiner Schulter stärker zu brennen begann und die Wunde begann, stark zu bluten.  
'Scheisse, ich muss diese Kugel aus meinem Körper kriegen... Allen...'  
Er rannte weiter, bis er das Mehrfamilienhaus des Menschenjungen erreichte. 'Ich kann schlecht klingeln...' Schwer atmend sah er hoch zu dem Fenster.   
'Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig...'

 

Allen spürte, wie er von einem dumpfen Klopfen aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Er kniff die Augen stärker zu und kuschelte sich mehr in das Kissen, doch das Klopfen riss nicht ab.   
'Ist Cross einfach wieder betrunken?' Er Traute dem Rothaarigen Säufer sehr wohl zu, einfach schlaff gegen seine Tür zu... 'das ist nicht die Tür... es hört sich eher an wie das Fenster!'   
Sofort war der Junge wach und drehte sich zu dem Glass und als er sah, was da klopfte, stockte ihm der Atem.  
Auf seinem Fenstersims saß ein scheinbar komplett erschöpfter Kanda und ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster klopfen. Das schöne, dunkle Haar wirkte wie vom Wind zerzaust und in seiner rechten Schulter klaffte eine Wunde, aus der Das Blut des Vampirs mit beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit strömte.  
Der Vampir öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.   
Allen sprang auf und rannte zu dem Fenster, öffnete es und Kanda fiel erschöpft ins Zimmer, nur um anzufangen, zu rauchen. Allen erschrak, als auf Kandas Stirn die Haut zu schmelzen schien.   
"K-Kanda! Was..." "Sag es! LASS MICH REIN!", begann Kanda zu schreien. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in dem Schmerz, als sich seine Haut weiter von ihm schälte.   
"Oh mein Gott! Du darfst rein, Kanda! KOMM REIN! Bitte!" Sofort entspannte sich der Vampir und die Haut hörte sofort auf, sich weiter zu schälen.   
Die Blutung in seiner Schulter stoppte jedoch nicht und das Blut floss auf das Packet. Allen umfasste besorgt Kandas kaltes Gesicht mit seinen Hände und legte seine Stirn an die des Vampirs.   
"Kanda, was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", flüsterte er und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Haut, als er merkte, wie Kanda sich regte. Überrascht sah der Junge auf den Mann unter sich.   
Der Vampir sah ihn aus vor Durst pechschwarz gefärbten Augen an. Seine Fangzähne waren zu voller Länge ausgefahren und er neigte den Kopf nach oben in einem schwachen Versuch an den Hals des Weißhaarigen zu gelangen. Allen verspürte keine Angst, sondern tiefe Besorgnis.  
Seine Hand fuhr vorsichtig zur Brust des Größeren, streifte jedoch versehentlich die Wunde in seiner Schulter. Kanda warf den Kopf nach hinten und lies ein Grollen vor Schmerz aus seiner Kehle.   
"K-Kanda..." "Die Kugel... die Silberkugel muss aus mir raus. Selbst mit deinem Blut könnte ich mich nicht heilen, da die Silberkugel es verhindert." Allen nickte und sprang auf. "Ich hab ein Erste-Hilfe-Set im Bad. Ich komme sofort wieder, okay?" Kanda nickte und der Weißhaarige sputete los. Kanda sah dem Jungen mit einem Lächeln nach. 'Niemand sonst würde ein Monster retten... Du bist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes, Moyashi.'   
Wenige Minuten später Kam Allen mit einem kleinen, weißen Köfferchen in der Hand zurück, mit einem Lächeln.   
"Ich hab's.", erklärte er, setzte sich ohne große Ankündigung auf die Hüften des Vampirs und öffnete das Köfferchen, um eine Zange herauszuziehen.   
"Ich entferne jetzt die Kugel aus deiner Schulter. Ich kann noch Vodka zum desinfizieren holen, wenn du's brauchst..."   
"Nein, es geht schon. Sobald das Silber raus ist, kann ich mich wieder regenerieren." Allen nickte und senkte die Zange in die blutende Wunde.   
Kanda sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Zange die Kugel ergriff.   
Besorgt sah der Menschenjunge in die dunklen Augen. Auf das Nicken des Vampirs zog er die Kugel in einem Rutsch raus. "Gargh!", japste Kanda, entspannte sich jedoch und schloss die Augen.  
Allen lächelte, sah auf das trocknende Blut und war dankbar, dass die Wunde nicht mehr so stark blutete. Mit seinem Finger strich er durch die rote Masse und betrachtete es aus nächster Nähe. 'Kandas Blut...'   
Er bewegte seinen Finger zu seinem Mund und wollte das Blut schmecken, doch schlug Kanda ihm seine Hand von seinem Gesicht Weg. "Nicht, Moyashi." Er sah Allen ernst aus seinen dunklen Augen an. "Tu das nicht." Allen nickte und  
Kanda legte seinen Kopf zurück.  
"Danke, Moyashi."  
Allen lächelte. "Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Du bist alles, was ich habe, Kanda.", sprach er leise, ehe er erneut Kandas pechschwarze Augen bemerkte. Sanft schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken des Vampirs und stützte ihn, damit er besser trinken konnte. "Na los. Trink, Kanda. Ich weiß, dass..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kanda hatte ihm hart in den Hals gebissen. Gierig trank der Vampir von ihm, stärker und schneller als sonst.   
Allen wurde schwindlig. Er spürte mehr und mehr, wie schnell das Blut aus seinem Körper floss. "K-Kanda... Bitte..." Siwue er dies gesagt hatte, leckte Kanda die Wunde sauber und lies von ihm ab.   
Der Junge beobachtete bewundernd, wie sich die Haut auf Kandas Stirn nachwuchs und sich die Wunde in seiner Schuler schloss.   
Der Vampir lächelte und strich sanft über die Wange des Jungen, der immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß.   
"Danke, Moyashi. Du hast mir tatsächlich das Leben gerettet." Allen lächelte und lies sich auf Kandas Brust sinken. Er hörte kein Herz, das schlug, jedoch war die schiere Nähe des Mannes genug, um eindösen zu können.   
"Ich hätte dich ja nicht einfach sterben lassen können, oder?"   
Allen lächelte und sah Kanda in die Augen, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des Vampirs entfernt.   
Kanda strich Allen über die Wange und zwirbelte eine der weichen, weißen Strähnen.   
"Du hättest mich auch einfach sterben lassen können. Die meisten Menschen würden einen Vampir nicht retten." Sanft zog er das schöne Gesicht des Menschenjungen näher an seines heran, bis sich ihre Nasen berührten. Er hörte, wie schnell Allens Herz schlug, roch das Blut, wie es durch seine Adern raste. "Aber du bist nicht so wie anderen. Du bist etwas ganz anderes." Allen schluckte und schloss instinktiv die Augen, als er Kandas Atem an seinen Lippen spürte. "Und du bist ganz mein, Aren."   
Mit diesen Worten vereinigte er seine Lippen mit den zarten des Jungen.   
Allen konnte sein eigenes Blut auf Kandas Lippen schmecken und sank in die Arme des Vampirs, presste sich gegen den kalten Körper und erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
"Ich bin dein. Ganz dein...", seufzte Allen, fast wie in Trance.  
Kanda grinste, als er spürte, wie Allen unbeholfen seine Lippen gegen die des Vampirs bewegte, und ehe der Weißhaarige sich versah, lag er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze seines Bettes. Kanda befand sich über ihm und zwischen seinen Beinen, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches Allen die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.   
Sein Körper fühlte sich heiß an, als würde ein Feuer durch seinen Körper lodern. Doch es verbrannte ihn nicht, es schien ihn nur mehr zu Kanda zu treiben.   
Doch Kanda ging von ihm runter, lies das Rollo des Fensters runter, griff in den Nachttisch und nahm die Tabletten zur Blutneubildung heraus. Er nahm zwei der Pillen auf die Hand und reichte sie Allen.  
"Hier. Und du solltest definitiv schlafen.   
Dankbar nahm Allen die Pillen und schluckte sie trocken hinunter, ehe er sich unter die Decke kuschelte und den Vampir erwartungsvoll ansah. Kanda verstand und legte sich zu dem Menschenjungen, welcher sich direkt an die muskulöse Brust kuschelte und direkt einzuschlafen schien.  
Der Dunkelhaarige strich über das schneeweiße Haar und küsste die Stirn des Jungen.   
"Gute Nacht, Moyashi..."

 

Kanda wurde von dem Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glaß geweckt. Sofort fühlte er nach Allen, fand den warmen Körper jedoch nicht neben sich.   
'Habe ich so tief geschlafen, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, wie Moyashi aufgestanden ist?'  
Plötzlich hörte er Allens Stimme einem panischen Ton   
"Nein! Niemals!" schreien. Der Vampir sprang auf und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Zimmertür und über den Flur bis in das Wohnzimmer. Ihm stockte der Atem.  
Allens stets betrunkener, rothaariger Vormund lag auf dem Boden, mit einer Wunde im Bauch, aus der Blut floss, und sein Blick war in blankem Schock auf Kanda gerichtet.   
Vor dem Mann stand der weißhaarige Junge mit einem scharfen, messerartigen Brieföffner in der Hand welchen er wohl von dem hinter ihm stehenden, chaotischen Arbeitstisch gegriffen hatte.   
An der Klinge des Werkzeugs tropfte Blut, und Allen sah ebenfalls in blankem Entsetzen zu Kanda, und der Dunkelhaarige sah, wie in den so schönen silbernen Augen die Unschuld des Kindes starb.   
"Kanda...", hauchte er. "Was..." Er ging langsam auf den Vampir zu, welcher ihn in seine Arme schloss.

"Was habe ich getan?" Der Brieföffner fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Serie selbst mag ich Cross :´(
> 
> Ja, in diesem Kapitel ist einiges passiert und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen^_^
> 
> Review pls? :3


	6. Roter, toter Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda entschließt sich, Cross für seine Vergehen an Allen bezahlen zu lassen.

Es war früh am Morgen, als Allen wach wurde. Zumindest sagten ihm das die roten Ziffern auf seinem Wecker, dass es viertel nach Acht an einem Samstagmorgen war. Die Jalousien waren vollständig herunter gelassen, sodass die Sonne durch keinen Spalt kriechen konnte und Kanda somit vor ihren brennenden Strahlen geschützt war.  
Schlagartig fiel Allen die gestrige Nacht wieder ein und er drehte sich um, als er die kalten, muskulösen Arme, die von hinten um seinen Körper geschlungen waren, bemerkte. 'Kanda ist geblieben...' Er betrachtete das Gesicht des friedlich schlafenden Vampirs. Er wirkte so friedlich, so voller Ruhe.  
Der Weißhaarige lief rot an, als er realisierte, dass der Dunkelhaarige sein Shirt vom Abend nicht mehr trug. Die silbernen Augen betrachteten interessiert das schwarze Tattoo, welches auf seiner linken Brust prangte und sich in Form von schwarzen Blitzen über seine Schulter und Oberarm zog. Im Zentrum des Tattoos auf seiner linken Brust war ein, wahrscheinlich japanisches, Zeichen, von welchem die Blitze auszugehen schien.  
Vorsichtig legte Allen seine schmale Hand auf den definierten Oberkörper, auf die schwarze Tinte unter Kandas kalter Haut.  
'Ich wüsste echt gerne die Bedeutung dieses Zeichens.'  
Er hörte, wie etwas schweres in einem der Nachbarräume auf den Boden klatschte. Allen seufzte, ehe er sich langsam von Kandas Körper löste. 'Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er hier einfach reinplatzt. Wenn er Kanda hier sieht, krieg ich echt was zu hören.'  
Er schnappte sich einige Klamotten zum wechseln, als ihm auffiel, dass seine angezogenen Sachen mit getrockneten Blut befleckt waren. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem nicht mehr ganz taufrischen Parkettboden, auf welchem eine dunkle Pfütze von Kandas Blut deutlich zu sehen war.  
'Ob sein Blut mich zu einem Vampir machen würde? Hat er mich deshalb davon abgehalten, es zu probieren? Vielleicht ist die Verwandlung sehr schmerzhaft, und er will mir das ersparen... Oder er will mich so behalten wie ich bin. Vielleicht wird er mich irgendwann verwandeln, dann wäre ich frei...'  
Als er realisierte, was er da dachte, riss Allen die Augen auf. 'Will ich das überhaupt? Oder er? Dann wäre ich ihm nicht mehr nützlich, da ich kein menschliches Blut mehr in mir hätte!' Er sah zu dem schlafenden Vampir, ehe er sich mit einem Lächeln entschied.  
'So oder so, es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Und mein Schicksal werde ich einfach akzeptieren, komme, was da wolle.'  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um Kanda, als er sich in seinem kleinen Bad umzog. Er besah sich im Spiegel und strich über die lange Narbe, die von seiner linken Schulter gerade herunter bis zu seinem Torso ging. Er verdankte einem besonders cholerischen Mann, der sich über die 1.500$ geärgert hatte, die Allen ihm abgeluchst hatte.  
Ob Kanda die Narbe stören würde? Ihn störte zumindest nicht die Narbe in seinem Gesicht, was Allen sehr erfreute. Doch diese monströse Narbe...  
Der Weißhaarige zog sich an, um nicht weiter daran denken zu müssen, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollte Kanda ihn zurückweisen.  
Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er das weiße Hemd anzog und somit die Narbe verdeckte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er aus dem Bad in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort rappelte sich ein offenbar total verkaterter Cross vom modrigen Teppich auf und sah Allen aus noch nicht ganz wachen Augen an. "Junge, gib mir was mit Alkohol.", maulte er. 'Gut gelaunt wie eh und je.'  
Der Weißhaarige schenkte seinem Vormund ein Glaß Brandy ein und reichte es ihm. Cross leerte es in einem Zug.  
"Nun, mein Idiot von einem Lehrling.", begann er. 'Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Lehrling, es sei denn du siehst es so, wenn du mir nur beibringst, wie man bei den verschiedensten Kartenspielen am besten schummelt. Du sollst eigentlich auf mich aufpassen, damit ich nicht komplett missrate, aber ist ja egal.', dachte der Junge bissig, ehe er Cross weiter zuhörte.  
"Das Geld was du einbringst ist leider oft nicht genug." 'Bitte was?! Ich bring meistens mehr als eineinhalb Riesen mit!'  
"Ich hab mir was überlegt. Du hast einen sehr zierlichen Körper und eine wahnsinnig nervig-weinerliche Art. Du siehst nicht aus wie volljährig, doch da du es bist, wäre es kein großes Problem für dich..." Allen wurde schlecht.  
'Will Cross mich... verkaufen?!' Bei dem Gedanken weiteten sich seine Augen. "Du könntest echt was einbringen. Du siehst sehr, sagen wir besonders aus und es gibt Männer, denen sowas gefällt, und die einiges dafür hinlegen würden, dich für ein paar Stunden für sich zu haben."  
Je nach dem wie das noch ging, wurde Allen noch bleicher. "Das... Cross das kann nicht dein verdammter Ernst sein!" Der Rothaarige stand auf und schmiss das leere Glaß, welches er noch in der Hand hatte, zu Boden.  
"Du hast nichts zu verlieren und dich ein wenig zu verhuren würde deiner Aufsässigkeit echt gut tun!"  
Er machte zwei große Schritte auf Allen zu. Der Weißhaarige wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an den Chaotischen Schreibtisch hinter sich stieß. Cross packte ihn am Arm. "Ich bin dein Vormund und habe dich gnadenvoll unter meine Fittiche genommen! Du wirst verdammt nochmal tun, was ich dir sage!" Panisch griff Allen hinter sich, suchte nach etwas, nach irgendetwas, was ihn davor bewahren könnte. Blind griff er den nächstbesten Gegenstand, den er leicht mit den Fingern umschließen konnte. Ein Brieföffner. "Nein! Niemals!" 'Niemals werde ich das tun!'  
Und er rammte die Klinge des Öffners in Cross's Seite.  
Der Rothaarige taumelte zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings, wie ein nasser Sack, zu Boden.  
Allen stand einfach da, hielt den Brieföffner umklammert, und sah mit geweiteten Augen auf Cross hinab. 'Was... Oh mein Gott...'  
Er sah zur Tür, als er Schritte hörte, und erblickte Kanda, welcher ungläubig die Szene vor sich betrachtete, ehe er zu Allen sah.  
"Kanda... Was...", hauchte der Junge, als er auf den Vampir zu ging. Der Dunkelhaarige schloss ihn in seine Arme und Allen ließ das Messer fallen. "Was habe ich getan?"  
Der Menschenjunge presste sich an die starke Brust. Auch wenn die Haut des Vampirs kalt war, spendete sie ihm doch Geborgenheit und Wärme. Kanda küsste ihn sanft aufs Haar und schloss ihn noch fester in seine Arme.  
"Ich... er wollte, dass ich..." Die Fingernägel des Weißhaarigen gruben sich in Kandas Rücken. "Dass ich... mich verkaufe... um mehr Geld zu bekommen."  
Der Vampir fühlte, wie eine heiße Welle des Zorns durch seinen Körper strömte. 'Wie kann dieser Bastard es nur wagen, so etwas von meinem Moyashi zu verlangen?!'  
"Rufen Sie... die Polizei!", röchelte Cross vom Boden und Allen schien sich in den Armen des Größeren noch kleiner machen zu wollen. "Dieses Balg hat mich einfach so abgestochen! Nur weil ich ihm einen guten Job vorgeschlagen habe!" Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zu der Wunde, das Gesicht im Schmerz verzerrt.  
"Verdammt man, rufen Sie mir einen verdammten Krankenwagen!"  
Kanda betrachtete den Rothaarigen verächtlich, ehe sich sein Blick auf das warme, dickflüssige Blut richtete. Allens Blut hatte ihn heilen können, doch die Menge, die er getrunken hatte, hatte weit nicht ausgereicht, seinen Durst zu stillen. 'Ich werde diesem Arschloch zeigen, was ich mit Menschen machen kann, wenn ich wirklich sauer bin.', dachte er, sein kalter Blick noch immer auf Cross gerichtet.  
Er sah auf den Menschenjungen in seinen Armen hinab und küsste ihn noch einmal auf sein Haar.  
"Moyashi, du solltest hier raus." Überrascht sah Allen ihn aus seinen großen, silbernen Augen an. "Warum..." "Vertrau mir, Moyashi. Dieser Bastard wird dir nie wieder etwas antun können." Der Dunkelhaarige küsste seinen Menschenjungen auf die Stirn. "Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dass du dich von ihm nicht mehr kontrollieren lässt. Doch überlasse den Rest mir.", flüsterte er gegen seine die weiche, helle Haut. Er führte den Jungen zur Tür des Wohnzimmers. "Ich verschließe die Tür hinter dir."  
Allen verließ den Raum und hörte, wie Kanda die Tür hinter ihm schloss. 

Der Weißhaarige stand einfach da, wie betäubt, als er gurgelnde Schreie und dumpfes Aufschlagen eines Körpers aus dem Raum hörte. Glass schien zu zersplittern und er hörte, wie etwas zu Boden tropfte. Das Zerreißen von Stoff und Haut, das Knacken von zersplitternden Knochen.  
Alles wurde jedoch von einem monströsen Grollen überschattet, wie aus der Kehle eines blutrünstigen Monsters.  
Allens Herz raste, als er versuchte, die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer zu überhören. Er wollte das Gurgeln mit seinen Gedanken an irgendein Lied übertönen, das dumpfe Aufschlagen des Körpers gegen das Bücherregal, den Boden, die Wand, ignorieren. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinab. 'Was habe ich getan...'  Er haderte mit sich. Was sollte er fühlen?  
Erleichterung? Angst? Selbsthass? Befriedigung?

Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens bemerkte Allen, dass es im Wohnzimmer ruhig geworden war. Vorsichtig ging er zurück an die Tür, legte sein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte. Das einzige, was noch zu hören war, war ein Schlürfen und Schluckgeräusche.  
Der Weißhaarige löste sich wieder von der Tür. Er wollte das nicht mit anhören.  
Langsam entfernte er sich von der Tür, ging ein wenig den Flur entlang, ehe er stehen blieb  und mit seinen Armen seinen schmalen Körper umschloss. Er schauderte, ihm war so kalt, als stünde er in seinem persönlichem Gefängnis aus Eis.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich leise die Tür und er spürte, wie ihn starke, muskulöse Arme von hinten umschlangen. Die rote, klebrige Flüssigkeit an den vertrauten Armen war noch warm und sein weißes Hemd sog sich voll. Er spürte wie das Blut auch seine Haut durch den Stoff berührte.  
Auf seiner Wange wurde ein sanfter Kuss platziert. "Es ist vorbei, Moyashi.", flüsterte die ihm wohl bekannte, tiefe Stimme des Vampirs sanft ins Ohr Allen drehte sich langsam zu Kanda um, um ihn ansehen zu können. Bei dem Anblick weiteten sich seine Augen.

Der gesamte Mundbereich bis zu den hohen Wangenknochen war mit Blut getränkt. Es lief am Hals hinab und die roten Tropfen rannen seine Brust hinab. Auch seine Arme waren vom Oberarm bis zu den Fingerspitzen in Rot getaucht. Die langen, dunklen Strähnen seines so wunderschönen Haares waren mit Blut verklebt.  
"Kanda...", hauchte der Menschenjunge. Mit seinen großen, silbernen Augen sah er noch immer so voller Wunder in die dunklen Augen des Vampirs. Er legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des Größeren und strich mit seinem Daumen über die mit Blut benetzte Haut.  
Er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, schloss die Augen und küsste die blutigen Lippen.  
Kanda erwiderte nach kurzer Überraschung, griff mit seinen Fingern in das weiche weiße Haar und färbte es rot. Der Vampir spürte, wie Allen seine Arme seinen Nacken schlang.  
Als Kanda den Kuss zu vertiefen begann, fühlte Allen eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Sie floss durch seine Adern, verleitete ihn dazu, sich noch mehr an Kanda zu klammern.   
Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also ließ er sich einfach in Kandas Arme fallen, in den Kuss, in seine Emotionen. Er ließ alles heraus, fühlte Tränen seine Wangen herunterlaufen, presste sich enger and Kanda.  
Als sie den Kuss lösten, presste sich Allen an Kandas muskulöse Brust. Die Arme des Vampirs hielten ihn sicher und geborgen, und auf seinem weißen Haar spürte er, wie Kanda ihn küsste.  
Es gab eine angenehme Stille, in welcher Allen einfach nur auf ihrer beider Atem hören musste. Er musste über nichts nachdenken und brauchte einfach nur diese Geborgenheit, die der Vampir ihm spendete.

"Wir könnten wohl beide eine Dusche vertragen.", meinte Kanda nach einer Weile der Stille. "Bakanda, du hast gerade die Stimmung zerstört. Das weißt du, oder?", murmelte Allen mit geschlossenen Augen und lächelte. Kanda schnaubte. "Na komm Moyashi.", grummelte er und nahm den Jungen bei der Hand um ihn zum Bad zu führen.   
Allen ging mit ihm, als er versehentlich in das Wohnzimmer blickte, und abrupt stoppte.  
Sehen konnte er nicht viel, da Kanda sofort reagierte und die Tür schloss, doch er konnte blutige Spritzer an den Wänden und Bücher, welche auf den Boden gefallen waren, erkennen.  
Und Cross, welcher auf dem Boden lag.  
Er hatte Schürf- und Platzwunden erkennen können, den offenen Mund mit möglicherweise ausgerenkten, gebrochenen Kiefer und den zerfetzten Hals. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und waren nach gerichtet, ohne etwas zu sehen.  
"Moyashi", hörte er Kanda sagen, doch es war wie durch Wasser, undeutlich und verschwommen. Kanda griff ihn an den Schultern.  
"Allen. Du solltest dir das nicht ansehen. Komm." Er nahm den Menschenjungen an der Hand und zog ihn etwas bestimmt von der Tür weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Führerscheinprüfung und Schule stressen mich gerade sehr, weshalb dieses Kapitel jetzt leider nicht so lang ist wie gewohnt, aber ich wollte euch jetzt nicht zu lange warten lasse :3  
> Übrigens, dieses Kapitel war angelehnt an den Horrorfilm/ das Buch "So finster die Nacht", beziehungsweise dem US-Remake "Let Me In". Unbedingt schauen und lesen, sowohl Buch als auch Film(e) sind genial <3


	7. Zukunftspläne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen und Kanda verbringen etwas... intimere Zeit zusammen und setzen ihre Pläne fest.

Kanda drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf und beobachtete, wie es zu Boden prasselte und der Dampf die Scheiben der Dusche beschlug.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den weißhaarigen Jungen, der mit einem hochroten Kopf am Waschbecken des kleinen Badezimmers stand.

Allen sah beschämt zu Boden als Kanda seufzte, auf ihn zukam und öffnete zwei Knöpfe des weißen Hemds. Allen sah beiseite, um den Vampir nicht ansehen zu müssen. 

"Na komm, Moyashi.", sagte er sanft und drehte sich wieder zu dem Wasserstrahl eher er sich seiner Hose entledigte, was Allen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Der Weißhaarige drehte sich um und zog sich zittrig sein mit Blut gefärbtes Hemd und seine Hose aus, eher er sich scheu zu Kanda umdrehte, welcher gerade seine im Blut nur so getränkte Hose im Waschbecken einweichen lies. 

'Was ist mit der riesigen Narbe auf meiner Brust? Sie ist so abstoßend...', dachte Allen zittrig. 

Während Kanda noch mit der Wassertemperatur im Waschbecken beschäftigt war, wandte sich der Weißhaarige der Dusche zu und stieg unter den Wasserstrahl. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als das warme Wasser ihn traf, atmete aber erleichtert aus, als es über seinen Körper floss. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie es prasselnd seine Schulter massierte und das Blut aus seinen weißen Locken wusch. 

'Ich bin frei von Cross. Aber... was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Und Cross hat mir trotz allem ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen gegeben. Das ist so viel mehr, als ich früher hatte... bin ich tatsächlich so undankbar?' 

Allen stützte sich an der kalten Wand und atmete tief durch. 'Wie wird denn ab jetzt mein Leben laufen?'

Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er kalte Hände an seinen Seiten spürte, dir sich um seine Hüfte schlangen und ihn gegen definierte Bauchmuskeln pressten. 

Lange schwarze Haare hafteten sich an seine dünnen Arme, als Kanda ihn von hinten umarmte. 

"Moyashi, du denkst zu viel nach." 

Er zog den Menschenjungen mit sich unter den Wasserstrahl, ehe er mit seinen Händen die Kopfhaut des Jungen zu massieren und das Blut rauszuwaschen begann. 

Allen ließ ein entspanntes Seufzen hören und lehnte sich noch weiter an den Vampir, welcher ein amüsiertes Schauben von sich gab und weiter den Kleineren massierte.

 

Allen fühlte, wie er mehr und mehr in einen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand abdriftete, was durch Kandas Massage die nun über sein Genick zu seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken übergegangen war. 

Die starken Hände kneteten seine Haut und lösten die Spannungen aus seinen Muskeln, und das warme Wasser der Dusche ließ den Weißhaarigen nur noch mehr entspannen. 

Die kalten Hände des Dunkelhaarigen glitten nunmehr über den flachen Bauch, den unteren Rücken und die bleiche Brust des Jungen, auch über seine Narbe. 

Allen zuckte zusammen, doch Kanda fuhr zärtlich über die vernarbte Haut und platzierte einen sanften Kuss in seinem Nacken, nur um dann wieder seiner Massage-Tätigkeit nachzugehen. 

Allen hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, sein Kopf fühlte sich so leer, und die Geräusche des prasselnden Wassers hörten sich für ihn immer mehr wie entferntes Rauschen an, im Vordergrund  gab es nur noch Kandas Berührungen.

Würden seine Hände noch tiefer seinen Körper hinab wandern, ihn erforschen? 

Wohin würde das alles führen? Was plante Kanda und... würde er den Vampir lassen?

"Schlaf mir nicht ein, Moyashi.", raunte Kanda und nippte an dem Ohrläppchen des Jungen. Allen schrak zusammen. Seine Gedanken waren in Bereiche seiner Fantasie abgedriftet, in die sie nicht hätten laufen sollen. 'Ablenkung Ablenkung ABLENKUNG!' 

Er drehte sich zu dem Vampir um und fragte das nächstbeste, was ihm einfiel.

"Kanda, kann ich dir deine Haare waschen?"

Überrascht zog Kanda eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er Allen das Shampoo reichte. Der Junge brach in ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, als er mit dem Shampoo durch die langen, dunklen Haare fuhr. 

Es fühlte sich so... normal an. Kein Cross, keine Mitschüler, einfach nur sie beide.

 

Nach einiger Zeit wusch sich Kanda dann die Haare aus.

Allen starrte fasziniert den Vampir an, sein Blick war gefangen von den eleganten Bewegungen und seine glänzenden Haare zwangen den armen Jungen förmlich, seinen Blick an dem Älteren kleben zu lassen.

'Wie Seide...' Kanda bemerkte den sehnsüchtigen Blick des Jungen und grinste, ehe er sich selbigem zuwandte. "Du starrst ziemlich offensichtlich, Moyashi." 

Allen wird hochrot und wandte den Kopf ab, um nicht das selbstüberzeugte Grinsen zu sehen. 

"Du bist da doch auch nicht besser, Bakanda. Und es ist nicht so, als würde es dein Ego nicht noch mehr steigern, oder?", antwortete er leise, bevor er plötzlich gegen die kalte Steinwand der Dusche gepresst wurde und ihn eine Hand unsanft zwang, dem Vampir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Werd nicht zu frech, Moyashi. Oder bist du wirklich der felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich dich nicht einfach hier und jetzt nehmen würde, und wenn ich fertig bin dich bis auf den letzten" sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam dem des Menchenjungen "Tropfen" Allen sog scharf die Luft ein, als Kandas Oberkörper sich an seinen presste. "Leertrinke, nur um dann mit deinem toten Körper zu tun, was auch immer ich will?", Kandas Satz verlief sich in einem Hauch gegen Allens Lippen. 

Seine tiefblauen Augen bohrten sich in die großen quecksilbernen Augen des Jungen. 

Allen konnte diese nicht weiter au diese Weise ertragen und folgte seinem Instinkt.

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und presste seine Lippen gegen die des Vampirs. Kanda ließ sich davon nicht beirren und brach mit seiner Zunge durch die weichen Lippen des Kleineren. Allen keuchte und ließ ihn gewähren.

Ihm wurde so warm, trotz der kalten Wand in seinem Rücken, als Kanda mit einer Hand seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf festhielt und seinen schmalen Körper noch stärker gegen die Wand presste. 

Der Kuss würde wilder, und die Hitze in seinem Körper wurde immer unerträglicher. Kanda löste ihre Verbindung und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über den vernarbten Hals. Allen erwartete einen harten Biss als Strafe für seine impulsive Entscheidung, doch Kanda Nanette und saugte nur an dem zarten Fleisch, bis ein rot-blauer Fleck zurückblieb. Allen atmete schwer, als Kanda seinen Hals und Oberkörper mit Kussmalen übersäte, eher er sich wieder zu seinen Lippen küsste. 

Allen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte verzweifelt, die Geräusche, die in ihm entstanden, zu unterdrücken. 

Doch er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, als Kandas Unterleib gegen seinen stieß und die langen Finger über seine Haut führen und mit seinem Körper spielten.

Der Junge warf den Kopf zurück und und ließ ein Stöhnen aus seinen Lungen.  Gierig nach diesem Geräusch wiederholte der Vampir diese Bewegung, genoss das Keuchen des Menschenjungen und lockerte seinen Griff um die schmalen Handgelenke. 

Allen schlang seine Arme sofort um den Nacken des Größeren und presste ihre Lippen wieder zusammen, ließ seine Hüften irgendwann schamlos gegen Kandas rollen. 

"K-Kanda-ah~ Kanda!~" stöhnte er weiter, als Kandas Hände über seinen Rücken glitten, seinen Oberkörper entlangfuhren und mit seinen Nippeln spielten, ehe eine Hand sich um seine Hüfte schlang und die andere seinen Körper herabging und sie beide umfasste. 

Als er begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, verlor Allen komplett die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Verstand. 

Sein Körper bebte und bäumte sich auf, er warf seinen Kopf mach hinten und ließ einen Schrei aus seiner Kehle aufsteigen, als seine Hüften sich unkontrolliert gehen Kandas bewegten. 

'Es ist so heiß... mir ist so-' "KANDA!~"

Der Schwall an Emotionen ertränkte alle seine Sinne, sodass er nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrnahm, wie sich die Fangzähne des Vampirs in seinen blank präsentierten Hals geschlagen hatten, als dieser seinen Punkt erreichte. 

 

Allen drohte, in sich zusammenzusacken, hätten Kandas starke Arme ihn nicht gehalten und wieder unter den Wasserstrahl gezogen. Schwer atmend ließ er das Wasser über sich fließen. 

"Kanda... was war das gerade?" Seine Aufen suchten in Kandas Dunklen Augen nach der Antwort. "Tch", antwortete der Vampir nur und küsste seinen Menschen noch einmal, ehe er das Wasser abstellte und den Weißhaarigen in ein Handtuch einhüllte. 

"K-Kanda! Ich kann mich auch selber abtrocknen!", protestierte Allen halbherzig, lachte jedoch als Kanda ihn an sich presste. 

'Sind Vampire immer bipolar? Eben war er noch sauer, dann hat er... das gemacht,' Allen erschauderte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. 'und jetzt kuschelt er mich wie ein Kuscheltier...' Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Kandas sanftere Seite zu sehen war selten und ein großes Privileg. 

Und darum kuschelte er sich auch in die muskulösen Arme, die ihn trotz ihrer natürlichen Kälte wärmten.

"Danke, Kanda.", flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Vampir.

Kanda ließ es zu seiner Freude unkommentiert und trocknete sich weiter ab, ehe er sein Haar kennte und es zu Flechten begann. 

Fasziniert beobachtete Allen den Vampir, wie er sich die mitternachtsfarbenen Haare  flocht. "Damit keine Knoten reinkommen, Moyashi.", beantwortete er Allens stumme Frage.

Kichernd konterte der Mensch mit einem "ich heiße Allen, Bakanda".

Ehe Kanda ihn eines Besseren belehren könnte, klingelte es jedoch an der Tür. 

Verunsichert sah der Weißhaarige zur Badezimmertür und wieder zu Kanda, welcher ihm zunickte. 

Das übergroße Handtuch um seinen Körper geschlungen eilte er aus dem Raum und zur Tür, öffnete sie und... 

"Lenalee? Was tust du hier?" "Dir auch Hi, schön dich zu sehen.", antwortete das Mädchen mit gerunzelter Stirn. Allen lachte halb verlegen, halb nervös. 

"Und... warum bist du hier?", fragte er, während er subtil die Tür blockierte.

Dies schien Lenalee jedoch entweder nicht zu bemerken oder geflissentlich zu ignorieren, denn sie schon sich an ihm vorbei. 

"Darf ich nicht einfach mal Freunden von mir einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten?"

'Seit wann sind wir so dicke Freunde? Damals, als wir noch kleiner waren, vielleicht. Als es Cross noch halbwegs gut ging.' Dachte sich Allen, als sie sich an ihm vorbeischlängelte.

"Ähm... Lenalee, grad ist es echt schlecht...", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. 

"Ach Quatsch, Allen. Wir schmeißen uns einfach auf die Couch und reden, so wie früher. Aber erstmal hier ein wenig Licht reinlassen, es ist hier ja stockfinster!" 

"Nein, Lena! Nicht...", rief Allen, als Lenalee durch den Gang am Wohnzimmer vorbeiging, nach den Jalousien griff, um den Raum mit Sonnenlicht zu fluten, doch aus dem nichts schloss sich eine, große, kalte Hand um ihr Handgelenk. 

"Besuch ist gerade wirklich ungünstig.", sprach Kandas tiefe Stimme und Allen sah, wie Lenalee alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. 

"K-Kanda. H-hallo."

Allen wusste bereits, dass Kanda... eine gewisse Wirkung auf Menschen haben konnte. 

Lenalee zog ihre Hand langsam zurück, als Kanda seinen Griff lockerte.

Der große Asiate trug kein Shirt sondern nur eine locker um seine Hüften sitzende, schwarze Jogginghose, welche Allen als ein der seinen identifizierte, die ihm in allen Belangen viel zu groß waren. Diese schien Kanda gerade noch zu passen.

Lenalee schluckte und wich von dem Fenster, als sie zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her blickte. Sie schien etwas zu verstehen, und ihr Gesicht lief hochrot an. 

"Ich- oh... oh! Ich wollte euch nicht stören! Ähm... ich geh dann mal wieder..." 

Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Gang zurück laufen, als ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Spalt zwischen der Wohnzimmertür und ihrem Rahmen fiel. 'Verdammt! Ich hab vergessen, dass sich die Tür nie richtig schließen lässt!' 

Allen fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, als er einen Satz nach vorne machte, die Tür zuschlug und sich gegen sie lehnte, damit sie sich nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn aus tellergroßen Augen an, als sie langsam an ihm vorbeiging. 

"Allen... was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie, in einer Lautstärke, die unter normalen Umständen nur Allen hätte gehört haben können, doch auch Kanda schnappte ihre Worte auf und seine düstere Aura wurde intensiver. 

Er schritt mit einem finsteren Blick, einem mörderisch finsteren Blick, auf Lenalee zu, welche bereits fast die Tür erreicht hatte. 

Er knackte mit den Fingerknochen seiner rechten Hand, als er sie zur Faust ballte, doch Allen griff nach seinem Unterarm und hielt ihn zurück. 

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihm kalt in die so vielsagenden, silbernen Augen. 'Bitte, nicht, Kanda.' Allen hörte nur noch, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Verärgert sah Kanda auf den Jungen hinab. "Was sollte das, Moyashi? Sie hat es gesehen!" 

Bei dem Wort 'es' deutete er vielsagend auf die Wohnzimmertür. "Was ist, wenn deine kleine Freundin zur Polizei rennt? Oder es sogar an die Jäger geht?!" 

Allen seufzte und schlang seine Arme um du Hüfte des Vampirs. "Lenalee wird mich nicht verraten. Und sie ist eine der Wenigen, die ich Freund nennen kann." 

Kanda sah auf das wieße Büschel Haare herab, welches sich an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte.

"Außerdem, werden wir so oder so verschwinden... nicht wahr?" Kanda seufzte. 

"Ja, Moyashi. Du wirst mit mir verschwinden." 

Allen lächelte. "Kanda... kann ich Manas Bild mitnehmen?" "Das mit dem Clown, der einen Sarg trägt?" Allen nickte. Kanda zwirbelte eine der schneeweißen Haarsträhnen. "Ja, kannst du. Aber wer ist denn Mana?" Der Junge verkrampfte, was Kanda signalisierte, nicht näher nachzufragen. 

"Na dann, pack deine Tasche, Moyashi."

Ein Kuss, welcher Allens Herz höher schlagen ließ, besiegelt ihren Zukunftsplan.

 

Hastig sprang Lenalee die Treppen runter. Ihre Schritte hallten von den engen Wänden des Treppenhauses wieder. 

'Oh mein Gott oh mein Gott oh mein Gott...' Panik ließ ihren Herzschlag zu dem eines Hasen werden 'Allen-kun, was hast du getan? Was hat dieser Vampir dich tun lassen?!'

Sie riss die Tär auf und floh in das gleißende Sonnenlicht. 

In dem kleinen, silbernen Wagen am Straßenrand stand ihr Wagen, in welchem Lavi auf sie wartete.

Als sie den Wagen erreicht hatte, riss sie sofort die Beifahrertür auf, schmiss sich auf den Sitz und schlug die Tür mit voller Wucht zu.

Der Rothaarige starrte sie fragend an. "Und? Du siehst ja aus als hättest du nen Geist gesehen.", stellte er fest und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Lenalee... du bist weiss wie die Wand..." 

Seine Freundin versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Lavi..." Ruhig atmete sie ein und aus. "Kanda... Kanda war da." Der Rothaarige erstarrte. "Und sie haben... sie haben Cross..." sie schluckte, als Ekel in ihr aufstieg. 

"Ich hab Cross gesehen. Er war so furchtbar zugerichtet... überall Blut, ausgerenkte Knochen..." Lavi sog scharf die Luft ein. "Kanda hat Cross umgebracht? Und so grausam?" Lenlee nickte. 'Allen, du warst so süß und unschuldig. Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?' 

"Das reicht. Ich werde mit Opa reden." Lenalee schwieg, als Lavi den Motor anschaltete und losfuhr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls Review :3
> 
> Ich finde es einfach sehr schwierig einen Lemon zw Allen und Kanda zu schreiben, hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, trotz der langen Wartezeit^^


	8. Der Aufbruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi und Lenalee Besuchen Lavis Großvater Bookman.  
> Irgendwie muss Allen doch noch zu retten sein...

"AUAUAUAUUUUU! Das war nicht nötig, alter Panda!", jammerte Lavi, als ihm sein kleingeratener, aber nicht zu unterschätzender Großvater einen Nackenklatscher verpasste. 

Der kleine Alte hatte in der Tat riesige Augenringe, welche einem Panda ähnelten, doch seine Augen waren stechend und blitzgescheit. 

"Nenn mich nicht so, mein idiotischer Enkel! Du weißt genau, dass du nicht einfach so abhauen solltst, auch nicht, wenn es mit Lenalee ist! Wenigstens hat deine Dame mehr Verstand als du!" Der alte Mann atmete aus, nahm sich seine Teetasse vom Tisch und genehmigte sich einen Schluck des warmen Getränks. 

Lavi rieb sich den Nacken und setzte sich auf die altmodische Couch neben Lenalee. Seine Freundin versuchte verzweifelt, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als ihr Freund irgendetwas von wegen "mir doch egal" und "alt genug" murmelte.

"Bookman, verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber wir -" Der Alte zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "ok, ich - bin nicht einfach zu Besuch hier.", beendete sie ernst, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Es geht um einen guten Freund von mir und... ich mache mir Sorgen."

Nachdenklich schwenkte Bookman seine Tasse in seiner Hand, ehe er zu dem jungen Paar aufsah. 

"Es geht um einen Vampir, oder nicht?", fragte er ruhig, woraufhin Lavi ihn vollkommen verdattert anstarrte. Bookman seufzte, ehe er in einem leicht angesäuerten Ton weitersprach. 

"Lavi, du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen, erst recht nicht, dass du Lenalee von den Vampiren erzählt hast." Er zeigte mit seinem knochigen Zeigefinger auf das junge Mädchen. "Halte mich nicht für einen Narren." Der Rothaarrige schluckte und nickte, doch bevor er die Chance hatte, etwas Schlagfertiges zu entgegnen, kam Lenalee auf das Thema zurück und began, zu erzählen.

"Ja, es geht um einen Vampir. Und er hat einen Freund von mir in seiner Gewalt, Allen Walker. Und das schon seit Wochen.", ratterte sie runter, ihre Augen voller Sorge um den Weißhaarigen. Bookman nickte und setzte seine Tasse wieder an seine Lippen. 

"Was heißt 'in seiner Gewalt'? Als Sklave?" Sein Ton war ruhig und sachlich, weder schockiert, noch in irgendeiner Weise aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Verneinend schüttelte Lenalee den Kopf. "Nein, es ist eher so, als hätte er ihn verhext. Als sei er in Kanda verliebt. Und zwar sehr stark." Der alte Mann hielt beim Trinken inne und setzte dann langsam die Tasse ab. Er legte interessiert die Stirn in Falten und sah skeptisch zu den beiden.

"Kanda?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ist das der Name des Vampirs?" Lenalee und Lavi nickten. "Kennst du ihn, Opa?" seine Stimme war langsam und leise, so als wolle er die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Bookman seufzte erneut, eher sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und began, sich die Schläfe zu massieren. 

"Mehr, als mir lieb ist, Lavi. Yu Kanda ist ein etwa 700 Jahre alter, bösartiger Vampir, und einer der wahrscheinlich Mächtigsten, auch wenn er längst noch zu den Ältesten zählt." Bookman kratzte sich am Kopf. 

"Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, seine Opfer am Leben zu lassen, erst Recht, ohne es zu quälen und es im Glauben zu lassen, alles wäre normal... sehr untypisch."

Lenalee schluckte. "Er... Allen weiß, was Kanda Kanda ist. Sein Hals ist mit komischen, kleinen Narben übersät, und als ich eben bei ihm war, da... da..." Sie schluckte und verkroch sich in Lavis Armen, welcher für sie begann, weiter zu erzählen.

"Kanda oder Allen, oder beide, haben Cross, seinen Vormund, getötet." Lenalee zitterte. "Und... ich glaube danach haben sie... zusammen geduscht und..." das Mädchen schluckte erneut. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Allen sowas getan hat, sowas gut heißt!" 

Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und hastiger, als sie sich in Rage endete, woraufhin Lavi sie an sich presste und beruhigend auf die einredete. "Shhh, Lena-lady. Ich bin mir sicher, wir kriegen Allen wieder. Er wird sich davon schon losrei-" 

"Nichts da.", unterbrach Bookman barsch. 

"Wenn das, was ihr grade alles erzählt habt, wahr ist, kriegt ihr euren Freund nicht wieder."

Die beiden Jugendlichen erstarrte. 'Nein, das... das kann einfach nicht sein!' "Opa, kannst du nicht etwas vorsichtiger in deiner Ausdrucksweise sein?!", beschwerte sich der Rothaarige wütend, und hielt die zitternde Lenalee fester in seinen Armen. Bookman seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. 

"Nein, kann ich nicht. Ihr beide müsst das sofort begreifen. Es gibt für den Jungen nur zwei Szenarien. 

Szenario A: Der Vampir langweilt sich und tötet ihn, nachdem er mit ihm schön lange gespielt hat. 

Szenario B: Er verwandelt Allen in einen Vampir.

Ihr verliert euren Freund, so oder so. Er ist freiwillig der Blutbeutel dieses Vampirs. Und dieser wird ihn niemals gehen lassen, jedenfalls nicht lebend." 

Bookmans harte Worte trafen die beiden wie eine präzise Klinge. 

Der Alte erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel, den Blick abgewandt sein Enkel folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken.

"Was ist mit den Jägern? Können sie Allen nicht helfen?", fragte der junge Mann. Bookmans Auge zuckte.

"Lavi, die Jäger können nichts tun. Und informieren werden wir sie auch nicht, hast du mich verstanden? Wir haben mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen!" Seine dunkel geschminkten Augen verengten sich und sahen seinen Enkel warnend an. 

"Warum?!", rief Lavi zornig. "Nach dem Angriff der Vampire haben uns die Jäger das Leben gerettet! Du selbst warst lange Zeit ein Teil des Schwarzen Ordens, ein Exorzist, ein Jäger von hohem Rang! Wieso kontaktierst du sie nicht?! Warum-" Erzürnt packte Bookman den Rothaarigen am Kiefer und hinderte ihn somit, weiterzurede. 

"Du bist so ein Idiot, Lavi! Du hast nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, wozu diese Leute fähig sind! Und Kanda werde ich sie bestimmt nicht auf den Hals hetzen! Und herzlichen Glückwunsch; mit deiner dämlichen Angewohnheit, alles auszuplappern, hast du Miss Lee gerade mit in den ganzen Mist gezogen." 

Lavis grüne Augen weiteten sich und kuschelte sich sofort eng an Lenalee, als Bookman seinen Griff lockerte. "Lena... es... ich hab so eine große Klappe..."

Das Mädchen tätschelte ihm nur beruhigend den Kopf.

"Alles ok, Lavi. Ich will einfach Allen retten, darum ist jedes bisschen Information wertvoll." Sie hielt ihren Freund weiterhin fest, während sie ihren Blick zu Bookman wandte. 

"Sie sagten, Sie würden Kanda diese Leute nicht auf den Hals jagen, obwohl Sie doch selbst einmal zu diesem... Orden gehört haben. Warum?"

Nervös zwirbelte sie an einer von Lavis feuerroten Strähnen. 

"Wäre es für ihn beim Orden... noch gefährlicher?" 

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. 'Wer kann uns dann helfen?!' "Wenn wir keinem vertrauen können, wie können wir Allen dann helfen?", wisperte sie, kurz vor den Tränen. "Ich möchte einfach dass er nicht stirbt..." 

"Es gibt Schlimmeres für das Kind, als zu sterben, Miss Lee." Mit einem erneuten Seufzer setzte sich Bookman wieder. 

"Der Orden hat Kanda vor Jahrhunderten etwas angetan, was nicht wiedergutzumachen ist. Als ich dies herausfand, habe ich den Orden verlassen, denn diese Leute..." Er begann erneut damit, sich die Schläfen langsam zu massieren.

"Sind grausamer und skrupelloser als die meisten Vampire." 

 

 

Es hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis Allen seine sieben Sachen in einen kleinen Rucksack gepackt hatte. Er hatte nur das Notwendigste dabei, wie eine Zahnbürste, Shampoo und frische Sachen. 

'Nur noch das Bild...' Er nahm vorsichtig das Bild von der Wand, öffnete den Ramen und nahm das Bild heraus. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten leicht über das Bild, und über den Schriftzug am unteren Ende. 

"Bleib niemals stehen. Geh immer weiter."

Eine Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter, er lächelte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen den Weg des Clowns nach. 'Mana... ich werde immer weitergehen. Und ich muss den Sarg nicht mehr allein tragen, Kanda hilft mir  jetzt dabei.'

Allen lächelte traurig, ehe er begann, das Bild vorsichtig einzurollen.

"Bist du soweit, Moyashi?" Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sodass das Bild auf die Matratze fiel, als Kandas tiefe Stimme hinter ihm erklang. 

"Kanda! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ich krieg noch einen Herzinfarkt!", beschwerte er sich und schmollte. 

Kanda hatte sein dunkles Grinsen aufgesetzt, ihn amüsierte der Gesichtsausdruck des Menschenjungen ungemein.

"Ganz ruhig, Moyashi.", sagte er beschwichtigend, legte seine Hand an Allens Gesicht und strich ihm die Träne weg.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, das dunkle Amüsement aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Allen nickte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und lehnte sich in die große, starke Hand des Vampirs. 

"Alles gut. Ich habe nur über Mana nachgedacht." 

Kanda nickte und gab seinem Menschenjungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Na komm, Moyashi." Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Der Junge ergriff sie, errötete, und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. 'Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr...'

Kurzentschlossen küsste er den Dunkelhaarigen schnell und umarmte ihn. Er spürte, wie Kandas lange Finger sanft durch sein schneeweißes Haar strichen.

"Erzähl mir von Mana."

Der Weißhaarige atmete tief aus. 'Bitte Kanda, verlass mich nicht so wie er es damals getan hat...'

"Mana war mein Adoptivvater. Ein Reisender Clown. Dann eines Tages hat er mich aus der Fahrbahn eines außer Kontrolle geratenen Autos geschupst und mich gerettet. Doch er selbst... er -schluchz- selbst... ist unter die Räder geraten..." 

Der Junge begann, stark zu schluchzen und presste sich an Kanda, welcher ihn schützend in seinen Armen hielt. 

"Shhhh, Moyashi. Er wollte dich retten, und hat dafür seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf genommen, so sehr hat er dich geliebt." 

Seine Stimme war weich und warm, Allen fühlte sich in seinen Armen so beschützt. Er genoss die Umarmung mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Bitte, verlasse mich nicht so wie er, auch nicht zu meinem Schutz.", murmelte er in Kandas starke Brust.

Der Vampir schluckte hart und zwirbelte weiter an den strahlend-weißen Strähnen.

"Ich verlasse dich nicht, Moyashi.", antwortete er bestimmt, nahm Allens Gesicht noch einmal in seine Hände und küsste ihn noch einmal. 

Das Gesicht des Jungen war rot und mit Tränen verziert, und doch lächelte er. "Danke, Kanda." 'Jetzt kann ich gehen.'

Er löste sich von Kanda, packte seinen Rucksack, rollte noch einmal das Bild zusammen und sicherte es mit einem Band, ehe er sich fröhlich und mit leuchtenden Augen zu Kanda zurückwandte.

 

"Ich bin soweit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück^~^
> 
> Hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Ich dachte mir, dass ich so Lavi und Lenalee ein wenig besser einbinden kann.
> 
> Aber hey, ich hoffe ich habe euch ein wenig neugierig gemacht, wo das alles noch hinführt^^ 
> 
> Schönen Tag noch^~^


	9. Chapter 9

Wie es Cross möglich war, seinen Führerschein noch zu besitzen, war Allen ein Rätsel. Also wirklich, so oft mit über 3 Promille am Steuer hätte ihn bis jetzt wirklich umbringen sollen.   
'Aber naja, ein Autounfall ist ja mittlerweile nicht mehr nötig.', dachte der Weißhaarige bitter, während er aus dem Fenster des Wagens in den Regen hinausstarrte.  
Der Himmel war mit dicken Regenwolken verhangen, die sich auf die Welt unter sich ergossen, und die dicken Tropfen prasselten auf das Autodach.   
Kanda fuhr entspannt und schnell über die nassen Straßen, das Wetter erlaubte ihm, sich draußen aufzuhalten, ohne in der Sonne zu verbrennen.  
Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten konzentriert die Straße, zuckten jedoch immer wieder zu dem Menschenjungen, welcher abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte. Mit seiner freien Hand griff der Vampir nach der des Jungen, welcher überrascht auf den Kontakt sah, als der Vampir mit seinen kalten Fingern seine zittrige Hand liebkoste.  
Die großen, silbergrauen Augen sahen voller Emotionen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, welcher seine Hand leicht drückte. "Schlaf, Moyashi. Du bist verdammt müde, also schlaf schon." Seine tiefe Stimme war sanft und ruhig, und er spürte, wie sie mit dem sanften Regen über seinen Verstand wusch. Er lehnte seinen Kopf seinen Kopf erneut gegen das Fenster, schloss die Augen, hörte nur noch auf die Regentropfen und driftete in den ersehnten, dunklen Schlaf.

~*~

Kanda seufzte, und nahm seine Hand wieder zum Steuer, als er bemerkte, dass der Menschenjunge eingeschlafen war. Sein schneeweißes Haar war an das Fenster gebettet, und die zarten Augenlider mit den langen, ebenfalls weißen Wimpern versteckten die tiefen, silbernen Seen, welche der Vampir so zu schätzen gelernt hatte.   
"Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Baka Moyashi?", fragte er sich selbst ungläubig, als er in Gedanken den gestrigen und heutigen Tag Revue passieren lies. Sein Instinkt hatte, als er vor den Jägern floh, nach Sicherheit gesucht, und seine Gedanken waren direkt zu dem weißhaarigen Jungen gerast. Sein erster Impuls war Allen, aber warum?  
Er verstärkte den Griff am Lenkrad und krallte seine Nägel ein wenig in das Leder.  
Sein flammender Zorn hatte sich auf das widerliche Etwas entladen. Wie hatte er es wagen können, dem Jungen so etwas anzutun?!  
Und nach seiner Rache... er hatte Ekel von dem Jungen erwartet, Furcht und Widerstand.   
Nicht einen Kuss.  
Diese zarten, weichen, süßen Lippen, die ihn zuvor immer nur so unschuldig angelächelt hatten. Er hatte sie mit Blut bestrichen. Die leicht pinken Lippen und schneeweiße Haut mit gleich farblosen Haar, mit dem roten Blut befleckt... Kanda spürte das Verlangen in sich pochen, und das Bild seinem Kopf brachte sein totes Blut zum brodeln.  
Sein Blick glitt erneut über den zerbrechlichen, bleichen Körper des Menschenjungen. 'Diese zarte, dünne Haut, und diese unschuldigen, großen, naiven Augen... er hat diesen Blick nicht verloren, warum auch immer...'  
Er hoffte, sein Verlangen zügeln zu können. Er mochte den Gedanken, dass ein Menschenjunge ihn so außer Kontrolle  konnte, absolut gar nicht.  
Der bleiche Junge hatte keine Ahnung, was er dem mächtigen Vampir antat. Kanda fühlte sich süchtig nach ihm, er war wie eine Droge. Eine süße Droge in einer ebenso süßen Verpackung.   
Doch nicht nur das. Wäre es nur das gewesen, so hätte er den Menschenjungen im Keller angekettet und gequält, bis er nur noch eine Hülle seiner selbst gewesen wär, nur noch existent, um Kandas unstillbarem Durst und sexuellem Drang dienlich zu sein.  
Stattdessen hatte dieser einen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt. Ja, er wollte den Jungen für immer besitzen, doch nicht nur als Nahrung oder Spielzeug.  
Er verabscheute die Menschen, die Allen Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Am liebsten würde er sie alle dafür foltern, bis sie um den Tod bettelten.  
Und der Weißhaarige blieb freiwillig an seiner Seite, was Kanda unbegreiflich war.  
Klar wusste er von diesen Irren, die einem Vampir alles gaben, was sie hatten. Diese wollten meistens einfach nur blutigen Sex haben und waren einfach geistig komplett durch.  
Doch Allen war anders. Er schien auch psychisch von den Ereignissen mitgenommen zu sein, aber auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise. Er vertraut Kanda mit seinem Leben, er wollte einfach alles hinter sich lassen und geliebt werden.   
Ein ewiges Leben in Dunkelheit, doch dafür nicht schwach und allein.   
Kein Wunder, dass Kanda sich bei diesem Jungen theoretisch alles nehmen konnte, was er wollte. Er hatte keinen Grund, irgendwas an sich zu beschützen.  
Und doch hatte er Kanda um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.   
Unwissentlich. Er hatte ihn in diese Rolle des Beschützers gestellt. Der Weißhaarige brauchte ihn, psychisch und physisch.  
Doch warum ihn diese Tatsache mit Wärme erfüllte, vermochte Kanda nicht zu sagen.

~*~

"Sir! Wir haben seine Adresse gefunden!", brüllte Tewaku durch das Gebäude, als sie durch die Gänge zum Büro seines Chefs rannte und die Tür aufriss, immer noch mit ihren Informationsblättern wedelnd.  
Link sah von seinen Ordnern auf und hörte augenblicklich auf, zu schreiben.   
Sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf den Neuankömmling, ehe er antwortete. "Du hast die Adresse von dem mysteriösen Allen?", fragte er langsam und Tewaku nickte eifrig. "Es passt. Er hat weiße Haare, ist gerade einmal achtzehn, schmächtig, und hat eine Narbe auf der linken Gesichtshälfte. Sein voller Name ist übrigens Allen Walker.  
Zudem habe ich mir sein Profil mal angesehen. Er ist ein Waisenkind, sein Vormund ist ein bekannter Trinker und Spieler. Perfekte Voraussetzungen für einen Jungen, der einem Vampir verfällt. Allein, leicht zu beeinflussen, zu schwach, sich selbst zu beschützen."  
Link stand auf und riss seiner Kollegin die Blätter aus der Hand, um sie selbst durchzusehen.  
Tatsächlich, alles passte. Er legte die Papiere auf seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er sich wieder an seine Kollegin wandte.  
"Trommel alle zusammen. Wir statten diesem Jungen einen Besuch ab. JETZT!"

~*~

Der Wagen kam einige Meter vor einem recht alten Haus zum stehen und Kanda schaltete den Motor aus, ehe er sich zu dem immer noch tief und festschlafenden Menschenjungen wandte und ihn betrachtete.   
Er hob vorsichtig die Hand und strich ihm eine der weißen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Er sieg aus, ging auf die andere Seite des Wagens, öffnete die Tür und hob den schlafenden Jungen sanft in seine Arme. Er trat die Tür zu und schloss ab, wandte sich um und ging auf das alte Haus zu.   
Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er spürte, wie sich der Weihaarige enger an seine Brust kuschelte und zufrieden im Traum lächelte.  
Die alten Stufen knarzten unter seinen Füßen, als er den Weißhaarigen die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hochtrug.  
Alle Fenster waren selbstverständlich geschlossen und nur die elektrischen Kerzen und der mächtige, ebenfalls elektrische Kronleuchter erleuchteten das Atrium und die Treppen.  
'Egal was ich immer Übles sage, dieses Haus hat echt Klasse. Klischeehafter geht's ja nicht.'  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen legte er den Menschenjungen auf das Bett, wo sich der Junge sofort zusammenrollte und zufrieden schnurrte.  
Kanda betrachtete den Jungen in der Dunkelheit.   
Doch die Frage in seinem Kopf blieb, als er sich zu dem Jungen legte.   
'Warum?'

~*~

Link massierte sich auf der Fahrt in dem Van seine Stirn und seufzte.   
Der Regen trommelte auf das Autodach, der Himmel war mit schwarzen Wolken verhangen und natürlich konnte ab den ersten Regentropfen 90% der Verkehrsteilnehmer nicht mehr richtig fahren. Ganz toll.  
Sie hatten eine ganze Kavallerie aufgefahren, man konnte ja nie wissen.   
Erst recht nicht bei Vampiren.  
Doch vielmehr beunruhigte es ihn das Schicksal des Jungen, den sie im Begriff waren, abzuholen. Der Deal mit Tyki...  
Der Inspektor fühlte sich dabei absolut nicht wohl. Als würde er ein Kind in einen in ein Löwengehege werfen.  
Goushi tippte ihm auf die Schulter, was den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
"Wir sind gleich an der angegebenen Adresse, Boss."  
Link gab bloß ein Nicken als Antwort.

~*~

'Mana!'  
Nach Luft schnappend riss sich Allen aus dem Albtraum. Hektisch sah er sich um, was ihn nicht beruhigte. 'Wo bin ich?! Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!'  
Er begann wild zu zittern. Er konnte ja nicht einmal etwas sehen!   
Panisch begann er, die Decke von sich zu strampeln. 'Ich muss hier weg! Mana! Mana, hilf mir! Wo bin ich?! MANA!'  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um seine Hüfte und er wurde an eine muskulöse Brust gepresst.  
Der Junge begann zu schreien und wie wild um sich zu schlagen, ehe eine tiefe Stimme zu ihm durchdrang.   
"Ruhig, Moyashi. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ganz ruhig, Allen." Eine Hand löste sich und schaltete das Licht ein.  
Reflexartig kniff Allen  die Augen zusammen, um sie vor dem Licht zu schützen.   
Der Arm kehrte wieder um zu seiner schmalen Hüfte zurück und Allen spürte, wie er langsam und beruhigend in den Armen gewiegt wurde.   
"Shhh, Moyashi. Alles ist gut." Der Weißhaarige schluchzte und schmiegte sich noch mehr an den Körper hinter sich, ehe er sich umdrehte, sich auf den Schoß des Mannes setzte und ihn komplett mit allen möglichen Gliedmaßen umschlang. Er presste sein Gesicht an den kühlen Nacken und schluchzte weiter.   
Die großen Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen Rücken und malten Kreise, während der Junge seine kleineren in den langen, dunklen Haaren vergrub.   
"K-Kanda...", flüsterte er unter Tränen an die kühle Haut des Vampirs.   
"Alles ist gut, Moyashi. Hier kann dir nichts passieren."

~*~

Die bewaffnete Einsatztruppe sicherte das Treppenhaus und ihre schweren Stiefel trampelten laut die Treppen hoch, sodass der brüchige Putz teilweise von den Wänden fiel und kleine Staubwölkchen sich von den Stufen lösten.  
Link folgte dem Einsatztrupp hoch, welcher vor einer schäbigen Wohnungstür Halt machte.  
'Mein Gott, der arme Junge.'   
"Aufbrechen!", gab er als Kommando und die Schulter eines Einsatzmannes krachte durch das brüchige Holz. 

~*~

Nach einigen Minuten war das Schluchzen mit den Tränen versiegt.  
Doch noch wurde kein Wort gesprochen.   
Kanda Strich bloß weiter beruhigend über den Rücken des Jungen, welcher sich immer noch an ihn klammerte und nun ebenmäßig gegen den Nacken des Vampirs atmete.  
"Danke, Kanda. Für deine Geduld.", flüsterte Allen, während er seine Umarmung etwas lockerte, um Kanda in die Augen sehen zu können.   
Sanft Strich er dem Größeren eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
Der Vampir blickte ihn mit einem neutralen und doch durchdringenden Blick an, ehe er grinste, sich vorbeugte und den Weißhaarigen in einen sanften, und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.   
Allen fühlte sich, als würde er dahinschmelzen.   
Der Kuss betäubte seine Sinne, also gäbe es nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt.  
Doch kaum waren ihre Lippen in Kontakt gekommen, so löste sich Kanda auch schon wieder.   
"Was ist in diesem Traum passiert?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, und zwirbelte eine von Allens weißen Haarsträhnen.  
Das Gehirn des Jungen begann bei dieser Frage auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.  
'Was soll ich ihm sagen? Und wie?!'   
Langsam senkte er den Kopf und nickte. Kanda verdient, nach all dem, was er für ihn getan hatte, die Wahrheit.  
"Ich... Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir, Kanda. Oder besser gesagt, habe ich dir einiges über meine Vergangenheit verschwiegen.", begann er, den Blick stets gesenkt.

~*~

Die Soldaten brachen die Tür fertig auf und durchschwirrten sofort die Wohnung. "Gesichert!", hörte man aus dem kleinen Abstellraum im Flur und den Zimmer weiter den Gang hinab, während sich mehrere Soldaten vor einer verschlossenen Tür, höchstwahrscheinlich der zum Wohnzimmer, positionierten.   
Nun betrat auch Link die Wohnung.  
"Sir...", begann sofort einer der Soldaten, welcher mit seiner Waffe auf eine eingetrocknete, dunkle Pfütze am Boden deutete, welche unter der Tür hervorkam.  
"Das ist Blut."  
'Ach nein, wirklich?', dachte sich Link, nickte jedoch dem vermummten Mann ausdruckslos zu.  
"Anlegen und öffnen."

~*~

Allen befeuchtete seine Lippen. Er hatte Angst vor Kandas Reaktion.  
"Ich... du bist nicht der erste Vampir, den ich kenne.   
Vor Jahren hat mich jemand von der Straße aufgelesen.  
Er war ein Wanderclown und hat sich gut um mich gekümmert. Einfach so.   
Wir waren unzertrennlich, und er... er gab mir meinen Namen, Allen. Er sagte, dieser Name würde gut zu mir passen."  
Langsam sammelten sich wieder Tränen in seinen Augen und er verkrampfte sich.  
"Eines Tages... eines Tages eröffnete er mir, er sei ein uralter Vampir, doch das ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bliebe. Und er gab mit einen Holzpflock mit einer Spitze aus Silber.   
Er sagte, dass er bald durchdrehen würde, und dass er nicht wollte, dass mir etwas geschieht."

~*~

Wie erstarrt blickte Link auf das Zimmer vor seinen Augen. Es war offenbar ein Wohnzimmer gewesen, doch jetzt waren die Wände und Möbel von roten Spritzern verziert.   
Tische waren umgestoßen, und die Tapete an einigen eingerissen.  
'Als hätte hier ein wildes Tier gewütet...'  
Der Boden war mit getrocknetem Blut beschmutzt.  
Doch die gesamte Mannschaft starrte nur auf die Leiche in Mitten des Zimmers.   
Wenn man diesen Körper noch als menschliche Leiche bezeichnen konnte.   
Der Mann war komplett zerfetzt und wahrscheinlich vor seinem Tod stark gequält worden. Die Gliedmaß standen in äußerst unnatürlichen Winkeln vom Körper ab.  
"Was... was zur Hölle ist hier nur passiert?!", hörte Link einen der offenbar Neuen fragen, ehe er hörte, wie jemand anderes in das eben entdeckte Bad rannte und sich lautstark in die Toilette, oder besser gesagt hoffentlich in die Toilette, übergab.   
"So ein Zorn... mein Gott, mit was für einem Monster hat sich dieser Junge nur eingelassen?!"

~*~ 

Allen begann, wieder zu schniefen und kuschelte sich eng an Kanda.   
"Und... U-und eines Nachts, auf einer Landstraße, wurde ich fast von einem Auto überfahren, doch er hat mich zur Seite geschubst und kam selbst unter die Räder. Der Fahrer fuhr einfach weiter! Bei diesem Unfall habe ich mir auch meine Narbe zugezogen."  
Seine Finger zogen zittrig die rote Narbe an seinem Auge nach.  
"Er... E-Er lag dann einfach da und ich habe ihn immer wieder gerufen, er solle aufwachen.  
U-Und dann..."  
Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während dicke Tränen seine Wange herunterliefen.  
Seine Finger krallten doch an den Vampir.  
"Dann griff er mich plötzlich an! Er schleuderte mich gegen den nächstgelegenen Baum und stürmte auf mich zu. Wie aus Reflex griff ich in meine Manteltasche, zog den Pflog heraus und hielt ihn schützend vor mich. Und er ist... genau in das Herz."

~*~

Link hielt sich ein Tuch vor die Nase, als er sich hinhockte, um die Leiche näher zu begutachten.  
'Mit was für einem Monster haben wir es hier nur zu tun? Das kann doch nicht das Werk eines eiskalten Biests sein. So einen Hass kann man nicht fälschen.'  
"Boss!", sage Goushi laut und aufgeregt, woraufhin dich Link interessiert umdrehte.  
Der groß gewachsene Mann reichte dem Blonden einen Notizblock, auf dem scheinbar etwas geschrieben stand.   
Der Inspektor nahm den Block und las die beiden Zeilen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.   
Das unschuldige Kind namens Allen Walker hatte scheinbar einen der grausamsten und auch scheinbar beschmutzendsten Schatten.

"Sollte es einer von euch wagen, meinem Allen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wisst ihr jetzt, was denjenigen erwartet.  
Das, und noch viel Schlimmeres.

\- Kanda" 

~*~

Allen holte tief Luft.  
'Ich... ich kann das nicht!'   
"Moyashi?", fragte ihn Kandas Tiefe Stimme.  
"Ich...", setzte der Menschenjunge an.

"Ich habe meinen Adoptivvater, Mana, einen Vampir, ermordet."

___________________

Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel und der Reveal am Ende gefallen? :3  
Gott, ist es wirklich schon 2 Monate her?! Ich hatte ne heftige Schreibblockade, Klausuren und konnte mich immer wieder einfach nicht entscheiden >.< tut mir wirklich leid ;-;   
Ich bringe diese Story zu Ende, aber ich brauch immer etwas.   
Ihr müsst mich einfach lieb haben, solange wie die Sache eben dauert^^'  
(Wer weiß aus welcher Serie dieses Zitat ist?~ Kennt die überhaupt noch wer?)


End file.
